New Evolutions
by Johto Gunner
Summary: I ran away from home to become a Pokemon Trainer... only to be captured and turned into this freak... my life is a living nightmare because of this one little mistake... will I ever be the same?
1. Running Away

**This is a story I'm writing on a whim. And for once, I don't think I'll be inculding any military themes in this one.**

**Hope you like**

**New Evolutions**

**Running Away**

Have you ever had a fight with your mother or father or whoever and got really mad at them? Ever think of running away? Just packing up whatever you can carry, wrapping it up in small sack and just slipping out in the dead of night, just to get even with your parents? Have you ever gotten so angry with your parents, and I mean really, really angry, we're talking being flat out pissed off… that you actually made that thought a reality, grabbed whatever you could and left home never to return?

………This happened to me about four years ago, when I was only a kid… and if I had only known then what I do now…

"I'm going to be a Pokémon Trainer!" I had yelled at my mother at the top of my lungs.

"No you are not, young lady!" My mother had shouted back.

"Yes I am, Dammit!" I had replied, rewarded with slap across my face.

"Don't you dare use that kind of language with me, young lady." She warned. Can you imagine a more sorrowful sight? A poor, overworked, single mother fighting with her spoiled rotten, whiny little brat of a daughter… yeah, I know I'm coming down pretty hard on myself, but looking back on that day I can see myself as nothing more but a brat.

"I hate you." I had said under my breath, tearing up a bit. "Why, why can't I become a Pokémon Trainer?!" I asked.

My mother was quick to answer. "Because I don't want to lose you like I lost your sister." She responded. "Just two days before she became a trainer she was killed by those beasts!" Mother had exclaimed, always angry with the Pokémon that had taken her first born from her at a young age.

"If only she had listened to me, she would still be here with us… I don't want that to happen you." She calmly reasoned.

"I am not my sister." I hatefully responded.

"That is certain… Go to your room, young lady."

"You're not the boss of me!" I shouted earning me another smack across my face.

My mother grabbed me by my arm and forced me into my room. "You're just a stubborn are your father!" I heard her shout.

I looked back at the closet door and pouted. All my friends had already left Twinleaf and started their journeys two years ago… I stood behind auguring with my mother who refused to let me leave the town. She really didn't want me to leave and die like my sister had four years ago. My sister was on her way to Jublife when she was attacked and killed by wild Pokémon, her partner Pokémon was nowhere to be found. Since then my mother was very protective of me.

I looked back at the door and pouted a little, wondering why my mother was so being so unreasonable. She never let me do anything she had thought to have been too "dangerous," and had kept me inside the house most of the time, where she could keep an eye on me. I jumped onto my bed, buried my head into a pillow and tried to scream my frustrations away.

After that I had turned on the television set in my room to try and take my mind of my latest fight with my mother… what a useless effort that was. Every channel I had turned to had Pokémon with their trainers either battling or having fun, making me even more upset.

I was about to throw the remote into the screen of the T.V. when a news flash suddenly interrupted the show. The flash was from a local news station reporting that another kid run away was found hiding under a bridge somewhere north of town.

This had given me an all too familiar idea, one I had thought about doing in the past but had never worked up the courage to go through with. I had about just running away. Grabbing what I could, all the money I had saved from chores and had received from my birthday parties, my bag packed with food, water and cloths and just leaving. It was simple, I just had to leave this stupid little town, head towards Sandgem, find the lab and ask the professor for my first Pokémon. From there I could show my mother how wrong she was to worry and show the world what I would be capable of.

The only problem, however, was the fact that I was too big of a coward to pull it off, too much of a little girl to even pack my bag without hysterically crying…

Well no more! I had decided I was going to sneak out when my mother had gone to bed and leave this town for good. I would only comeback when I felt that I had proven my mother wrong.

With a fire in my heart and tears in my eyes I packed my stuff, grabbed all the money I had, wrote a small note for my mother, telling how I felt about her and her attitude about Pokémon and left the town in the dead of night.

If only I had know what was in store for me, I would've gone back home right away, torn up the note, unpacked my things and gone to bed before mom knew what I had done… sadly this was a mistake I had to live with… even if it cost me…

Along the way, I couldn't help but admire the Pokémon along Route 201. I watched in amazement and envy as I saw a flock of Starly fly through the night sky. Starly have always been my favorite Pokémon, they still are. So small and cute…

I was too busy looking up at the sky to notice that I had been followed by a windowless van… now I know what it looks like, but believe me when I say this, this was much worse than some common pedophile… much worse.

By the time I had noticed the van and calming song had filled the air. The song was soft and soothing and was making me tired, the more I listened to it, the harder it was for me to stay awake. It wasn't long till I was out like a light.

What came next was obvious; whoever it was that had put me to sleep threw me into a van and hauled me away, far away, further than I had planned on going. And what became of me, to this day I still despise.

**Running away is never a good idea... and this just helps prove it.**

**Oh and the whole mysterios narrative I have here isn't going to be very long.**

**Yeah, I know it's a short chapter but bear with me here people, more to come soon.**

**As always: Love it, Hate it, Just Review it  
Gunner out.**


	2. The Doctor is in

**I'd like to take this time to thank FoxyJosh for beta reading this chapter.**

**Hope you guys like the new chapter.**

**The Doctor is in**

Remember when you were young and hated going to the doctor? When the very word would be enough to make you wet yourself? How about freaking out at the very sight of a needle? Yeah we've all been there. Sitting in the waiting room, scared out of our minds, waiting to be moved into a room for the yearly physical. I never did like it when they would look in my mouth with that damn popsicle stick of theirs, nor did I like the icy cold stethoscope listening to my heart.

What I hated the most is obvious, all kids hate getting a booster shot. After all you see the needle and know it's going into you, naturally you freak. Even though it only takes two or three seconds and the pain isn't that great, we still freak. But in the end it was all worth it just to be able to leave with a good bill of health… or rather your favorite favor lollypop.

Now do you remember the doctors, themselves? All of them were kind and patient with whatever brat they had to see that day. Honestly I applaud their patience with some of the kids, namely my old doctor. Now if you ever talked to him about my check-ups, heh the stories he would tell you… but I digress.

The doctor I was about to meet was anything but kind and patient, in fact he was the complete opposite. As cold and cruel as a pack of Zangoose tearing apart a single Seviper and that's putting it nicely.

Doctor William Miles… He was once the best doctor in all of Sinnoh. The man was a genius. He had studies with the best, knows all there is to know about the medical field and is a genetics expert who was working on ways to help improve and better humanity… The pure irony of that last statement is killing me.

I heard two people speaking amongst themselves as I slowly woke up. I had just a horrible night about being turned into some kind of monster… then something about being attacked by cheese… yeah I didn't get it either.

"Hey, she's waking up." Someone had pointed out.

"…Good… I like it when my… 'patients' are conscious for this part." Another had chuckled.

I had ignored the two and tried to move my arms and legs only to find that I was bound to a table by stainless steel resistances. I had begun to panic as I realized now what happening and franticly looked around the room. The room was filled with large computers, beakers and test tubes containing oddly colored fluids and finally a large rack of unused needles sitting on a table right next to me as if to scare the crap out of me.

An old geezer in his early sixties looked over me, the old man wore a white suit of all things with a green tie and even had his hair dyed in a light green… up until that point in my life, I had considered Team Cipher to have been the worse dressers in the world. The old man laughed as he straightened his tie. "I'll leave you to your fun doctor…" He chuckled, leaving the room.

As he left, I couldn't help but notice a large golden "G" on the back of his suit jacket. Back then I had no idea that that golden "G" stood for Team Galactic, but then again who can blame me? Team Galactic was defeated long ago by a small group of trainers and their Pokémon and ended up disappearing. Their leader had disappeared, their plains foiled, most of their resources had been used up and a lot of their guys were rotting away in jail. You'd think that they would've given up after that…

I had sighed and glared at the man who stood behind. "Who are you?" I asked before Continuing with an angry fire present in my voice. "Where are we? Why did you kidnap me? What are you doing to me?"

"Aren't we a spirited one? I'm going to enjoy this." He sneered in an almost perverted fashion. Naturally I was repulsed and glared at him in a spiteful way. "Now… how should I begin?" He mused aloud to himself. Back then I didn't know who this guy was or what was his game… but today I know it all too well. Miles had fallen from great heights to reach this level of low.

He had become one of Galactic's top genetic engineers and had been turning innocent people into weapons of mass destruction… what's worse is the fact that he uses children to test these experiments and takes a lot of pride and pleasure from his work.

"Now… let's see here what I have for you…" The doc looked at a rack of needles and shook his head. "No… you're simply too small… too petite…"

He looked at another rack and once more shook his head. "That one was failure from the start and I still went through with it." He had said, mostly likely giving himself a mental kick in the ass for some reason.

"What?!" I had shrieked, struggling in a futile effort to get free and kill the prick.

"Now now, mind your temper, little one." He smiled taking a needle in his hand. "I think I have the perfect vial for you, little kitty." He sneered.

"What did you call me?!" I roared, struggling even harder against my restraints. After calming down a bit, I had noticed the syringe in his meaty hand. "Oh God… I know you're not thinking of sticking that in me!" I had shouted a hallow threat.

"Why of course I am, what did you think I was going to do with all these?" He asked, point to more damn syringes.

"Bend over and let me shove them up your ass?" I snickered.

The doctor was unamused. He simply put the syringe down, set the rack aside and reached for another set. "Funny…" He said with a small false smile. "…Now I know exactly what I'm going to give you… thank you ever so much miss… I don't believe you've given me your name."

"Kiss my ass!" I had shouted.

The Doctor laughed. "Such spirit and energy… I will enjoy taking you apart." He smiled as move in closer with the first of the new batch of strange fluid. I tried my hardest to escape but of course my ever so "comfortable" steal bonds kept me from going anywhere. The best I could do was close my eyes and wait for the shot to be done with.

I could feel the needle pierce the skin of my neck and force the strange liquid into my blood stream. "There we are…" The Doctor had smiled. "One down… seven to go." He laughed.

"What did you inject me with? I asked feeling light headed.

"Oh… but that would ruin the surprise… and I don't know about you, but I like surprises." The man laughed again as he inserted another needle into my left wrist. I cried out in pain as the room began to spin.

"What… What are you doing to me?" I asked only to hear the same crap twice. This guy really didn't want to tell me that he was slowly taking my life away from me… not killing me but something just as bad, if not worse.

Not soon after the second needle had injected fluids into the veins in my left wrist, I felt another needle strike my right. I screamed in both pain and fear. "…Please… please stop." I had begged, wishing that I had never had that fight with my mother or had even considered thinking about running away.

"Now now… why would I stop?" He asked. "I can already see some fur growing on your arms… besides we're only about halfway done." He smiled injecting me with another needles, this time in my left ankle. I screamed out in pain. "Besides… This is just too much… Please keep screaming… it's music to my ears." he sneered, injecting another syringe into my other ankle. I had screamed at the top of my lungs as my whole body went numb. I remember how weird I felt, I lost control of my body and felt my index and middle fingers on both hands start to twitch wildly before losing feeling in both.

"Almost done dreary…" He sneered. I don't remember where he injected me next because it was at that point that I had blacked out from all the pain… that day was worst day of my life… and last day as a human…

When I had finally come too, my head was killing me. I held my head with my left hand to find that my head felt kind of… different… not only that but my hand felt weird too, I had feeling in only three fingers

When I had brought my hand in front of my face I had the mother of all panic attacks. In place of my normal human hand was a strange paw like hand that had three red furred fingers and two razor sharp, black claws in place of my middle and index fingers. On top of that, the claws that had replaced my index and middle fingers were double the length of what they had replaced. I frightfully looked at my other hand to see that it was exactly like my left!

Panicking, I quickly felt my face. My face had grown into a small muzzle, complete with a sharp row of fangs in place of the human teeth I once had. I looked down at my feet to find that they were only three, white furred toes on each foot and looked behind me to find a three foot long, think, furry tail sticking out of my ass…

I quickly got up and looked around at my surroundings, finally noticing that I had been tossed in some kind of cell. The room was small and had two old and rusty bunk beds with blood stained mattresses. But my mind wasn't fixed on the beds; or the fact that this room smelled like ass. Instead, my attention was drawn to the mirror at the end of the room on the back of a rusted iron door of the room.

I frightfully stared at the refection and it stared back… mirroring my every move, confirming my every horror… What I hated the most was the reflection's red, slit eyes… the eyes of killer… the eyes of a… a monster… I fell to my knees crying, angry at the doctor, angry at my mother, angry at me… just plain angry, confused and more importantly… scared.

**Doctor Miles is such an ass... anyone here want to form an angry mob with me and hunt him down? XD**

**Okay, seriously now, that poor girl has now been turned into a Pokemorph... like no one saw that coming. But does anyone know what kind of morph she's been turned into? It shouldn't be too hard to figure out.**

**As Always, Love it, Hate it, Just Review it.  
Gunner out.**


	3. The New Norm

**Okay now for those of you who guessed that main character was turned into a Zangoose. Congrats, you were right.**

**Now this may seem a little confusing/wierd because I'm jumping ahead about fours years. Again bear with me here, I'm making this up as I write it.**

**One last thing is that I'm using a few characters from the anime/video games. Just the bad guys though. And no, not the Team Rocket that couldn't even catch a cold. If they were in this story, I guarantee they will not last no more than less a chapter.**

**The New Norm**

I once more woke up to the sight of an old, grey ceiling that's slowly falling apart. The other day, plaster nearly landed on top of my furry head. Still that wouldn't have been the worst thing to have happened to me.

To think exactly four years ago today I was just a young and foolish human girl, yelling at my mother… now I'm a God damn Zangoose Pokémorph. In all honesty, at first I didn't know what hell a Zangoose was. Until I was morphed into one, I had never heard of any of the Hoenn Pokémon let alone seen one… I guess it's kind of ironic that now I'm part Zangoose.

I jumped off of the top bunk and looked at the mirror in my room behind the door. The reflection I see now is no different than the one I first saw four years ago when I had my humanity stolen from me. My red, slit eyes once more look upon the Zangoose muzzle that had replaced my human face, complete with a small, black, triangular nose and a small fang sticking out of the side, a contestant reminder of the fangs that had replaced my teeth years ago.

My eyes shifted from my muzzle to the top of my head where my ears now reside. My ears were obviously not very human looking anymore… Both were pointy and capable of catching sounds a normal human would never be able to hear. And just like any Zangoose Pokémon, my right ear was covered in white fur and my left was covered in a red streak that crossed over my eye like a scar.

I sighed and looked down at my thick, black claws… for four years I have had to learn to get used to these things. It's been torture just trying to get used to them! They're so stiff and unbendable, completely useless outside of a battle. Whenever I make a fist, these claws are always sticking out.

I momentarily looked away from the mirror to put on a long sleeve, sliver shirt with a gold letter "G" on the front over my white fur coat. Ugh, I don't even know why I bother wearing clothes anymore. The feeling of fabric brush against my fur when I move is so uncomfortably weird I'm better just running around in the nude. After putting the shirt on I had worked my furred legs into a pair of pants made with a hole in the back for my big, fluffy tail behind me, another addition to my body that I had to get used and hate with my heart and soul. Want to know why?

"Hey, Fluffy!" That's why. Some asshole though it'd be a good idea to give the name "Fluffy" because of this damn tail of mine.

"What do you want?" I growled at the person that had opened the door to my cell. I hatefully glared at my escort and his partner Pokémon, a Lucario with just as much as an attitude problem as myself.

His Lucario instantly jumped in front of its master and started growling back at me. "Easy, Lucario, you know how she gets." The human chuckled. "I'm just here to escort you, course…" He smiled at me as if to piss me off. "Oh come on, Fluffy, it's not like I'm here to kill you or anything like that."

I noticed that he had a fully loaded assault rifle slung over his shoulder. "Could have fooled me." I pointed at his weapon with my claws.

"Hey, can't be too careful now, can we?" He smiled. I hate this guy so much… He acts like he's my friend when really he's just some guard that keeps bugging me.

"Consider yourself grateful I was able to escort you around today and not Rojas." He sighed, reminding me of my other escort. That fat bastard is always finding new and creative ways to piss me off and my life hell. And it goes without saying that I hate him even more than I hate this guy. "You're lucky he was needed to escort some of the more dangerous morphs." What could be more dangerous than a pissed off Zangoose morph?

"…I guess you are the lesser of two evils…" I started. "…Still call me 'fluffy' one more time and I'll skin you alive." I threaten, fully knowing that it is impossible for me kill a human in this facility. And his Pokémon growled, but its trainer recalled it back to its capture device.

"I don't know who's more of a hot head, you or my Pokémon." My escort chuckled. If I had normal hands, I probably would've flipped him off right about now.

My escort opened my cell door, I exited without so much of a glare and cooperated with whatever the human had told me to do. When I originally was captured, they had to drag me out of the cell, kicking and screaming… now I'm tired of fighting, tired of resisting… hell I'm tired of life but just can't seem to work up the guts to kill myself.

This human has been one of my many guards for about two years and has tried multiple times to get me to open up. He wanted to "get to know me better." HA! That's a laugh… I'm no fool. The last human I had trusted nearly got me killed, hell I'm still lucky to have had my claws grow back.

Now although I have yet to give this man so much as my name, he has opened up quite a bit in the two years I've known him. His name is Kyle Thatch and had told me a lot of his life. His hopes and dreams which I try my best to destroy them while he's still in the planning stages.

He happened to have been a great Pokémon trainer from Kanto before moving to Shinnoh after losing in first match at the Indigo Plateau. He said it was because he thought the battles here would be easier. Incidentally, it was because of his battling style that he was captured by Team Galactic and was actually given the choice of being a Pokémorph or an escort… guess which one he picked.

Now as to why he calls me 'Fluffy…' well he calls me that because at it turns out he had a baby Zangoose that loved the name when he was young… Or at least that's what he told me. Personally, I think he calls me this just to piss me off the way a brother would agitate his sister.

All in all I'd say Kyle is a decent guy… but anyone who works with Galactic can't be all that good.

"Alright, Fluffy, let's go." He motioned me to follow him. "You're needed in the training hall for another sparing session.

"Not another one!" I groaned. "I was nearly killed in the last session… and by one of the guards!"

"Well what do you expect from a criminal organization?" Kyle asked.

"Can I at least have breakfast?" I asked.

"Sorry, but you know the rules, no food till after the battle." Kyle answered

As we walked through the hall, Kyle told me a little of the morph I'd be facing in battle today. I lucked out and got some new kid that was just morphed and didn't know a thing about his powers yet. I did feel kind of sorry for him though… but it's his tail or mine on that battlefield and if either of us refuse to fight… you fill in the blanks.

I let out a sigh and wondered what my life would've been like if I hadn't made that stupid decision four years ago. What would've happened if I had stayed home or if I had at least sat down and talked with my mother, instead of running away and leaving a note with a list of reason saying why I hate her. But I guess it's a little late to be thinking about what might have been…

My thoughts were cut short by jolt of electricity shocking me. My fur stood on end as I fell to the floor, twitching a little. "How do you like that you little freak?" I heard someone shout.

"Oh hell, are you okay?" My escort asked… funny for a moment there it almost sounded like he cared about me.

"Are you brain dead, dude?" The other voice asked Kyle. "You let that thing sneak up behind you. If I didn't come along and your ass, you'd be dead."

I tried to get up only to be shocked again by the bastard's electric rat.

"Don't bother getting up, freak." I heard him chuckle. That chuckle soon turned into a gasp as I head Kyle release his Lucario and attack the Raichu that had attacked me. "Hey! Control your Pokémon!" The kid demanded.

Kyle helped me back to my feet. "Are you okay?" He asked. I tore my arm from his grip and glared at the punk standing in front of me. I was a little surprised to find that the kid before no older than me and yet I wasn't at all surprised to find him pointing a handgun at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kyle asked the kid.

"Me?! What about you? Why are you helping this freak?" The kid screamed back. His Raichu growled at Kyle only to be attacked again by Kyle's Lucario. This time, however, the canine Pokémon made sure to knock out the rat.

"Do you know what the penalty is for killing a Pokémorph?" I asked, grinning a bit.

"What the hell?!" The human replied. "It can talk?"

I ignored the idiot's remark and stood up again, glaring at him with intent to kill. "The penalty is that you replace me." I grinned, showing off my fangs. The kid started to shake like a cornered Pichu. I took on step towards him, he took three steps away from me.

"Zangoose! Clam yourself!" Kyle warned pointing his weapon at me as his Lucario got ready to attack me this time. "…I don't want to hurt you…please…" He begged.

I laughed. "I wasn't going to kill him." I admitted. "I just wanted to see if I could make him crap himself… And by the look of him I'd say I did a pretty good job." I laughed. The kid's fear was quickly replaced by anger and he quickly ordered his Pokémon to electrocute me. I cried in pain and feel to the floor again once more twitching.

"You knock it off too!" Kyle exclaimed, aiming for the brat instead of me. "What the Zangoose said is true. If you kill or at least physically abuse a Pokémorph, you get turned into one." Kyle explained. "It's a rule that was made about two years ago because we were losing too many morphs."

The kid was shocked to hear this… but was probably even more shock to see that his own teammate would point a fully loaded assault rifle at him. "Now state who you are and what your business is… or I will open fire."

"Whoa, wait! C-can't we talk about this?" The kid asked, dropping his gun, holding up his hands.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Not so tough now, are ya?"

"Zangoose." Kyle quickly glanced at me, telling me to shut up. I shrugged and kept my grinning muzzle closed.

"Now tell me who you are… or else." Kyle growled. Though Kyle pretends to be sweet and kind, when he gets pissed he's even scarier than me… And that's saying something. However it takes a lot to get him angry… expect when people insult or threaten me, in which case it doesn't take much to get him mad.

"I-I-I-My-my name is… is…" The kid was so scared he didn't have a clue as to what to say or how to properly form a sentence. "My-my name is Takeshi Sasaki and I'm looking for my new boss." He finally admitted.

"New boss?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, they told me I would be able to find a person by the name of Kyle Thatch here." ………You've got to be kidding me!

"…That would me…" Kyle evilly grinned. "And let me tell you, what a first impression you've just made."

Takeshi face froze and I swear to Mew that little punk just pissed himself. Kyle laughed and told the both of us to follow him. Takeshi recalled his Pokémon and followed us, silently crying his eyes out.

_**(Kyle's POV)**_

When we reached the training hall, I directed Takeshi to the observation room as my Pokémorph was escorted by two other armed guards to a large dome. The Dome is where Team Galactic trains holds Pokémon and Pokémorph battles which is why it is made of the hardest and strongest of metals, resistant to pretty much every Pokémon attack known.

I joined the escorts of the other morph in the observation room that literally hung from a large pillar over the dome. The room was filled with television monitors and had a twelve inch thick glass bottom in case the cameras inside the dome got fried. Sometimes the morphs fry the cameras on purpose just to piss off the guards.

Here is where two of Team Galactic's most well known admins, Mars and Jupiter wearing their trademark space dress that say 'I'll never get a date so long as I wear this' and complemented only by their 'futuristic' hair styles, judge which morphs are good enough to fight for Galactic, which need training… and which need be shot. The two most infamous admins just watched the monitors with evil grins on their faces.

I watched as the Zangoose morph entered the dome and looked up at the observation room. On the opposite side was a young Glameow boy that looked like he had just woken up from the transformation induced coma.

"Oh… what do we have here?" Mars asked with grin on her face.

"It looks like that cranky Zangoose is about to tear up that poor little Glameow boy… how exciting." Jupiter grinned. She turned to me and Takeshi and grinned. "Kyle… I see you have a new recruit with you."

"Apparently I'm his new boss…" I unhappily answered. "Did you have anything to do this?"

Jupiter just grinned and once more returned her attention to the morphs. "Oh… it appears to be over already… too bad."

My attention also shifted to the monitor that showed Zangoose standing over a beaten Glameow morph. The Glameow tried to get up only to be kicked while he was down. And if that wasn't enough, Zangoose grabbed the poor thing by the tail and threw him against the wall. She didn't even give the kid a chance to breath as struck him with a _False Swipe_ Followed by _Metal Claw_. The cat was through.

"They say that cats have nine lives…" Mars suddenly spoke up, playing with a lock of her red hair. "…Looks like all of his lives are up."

Jupiter smiled and nodded as she pushed a button on the monitor on the screen. "That's enough… you're through Zangoose…"

I watched as Fluffy glanced at the unconscious Glameow and mutter something before being escorted out of the dome.

"Now then, Kyle," Mars said looking at me. "Dispose of the Glameow."

"What?" I asked. "You can't be serious."

"He lost the battle and didn't even put up a decent fight… and you know what that means…"

"But he's only a kid." I protested. "Of course he's not going to fight; he doesn't know what the hell's going on."

"Rules are rule, Kyle." Jupiter agreed with her partner.

"I know but-" "I really don't see what the big deal is. They're just Pokémorphs." Takeshi suddenly spoke up. "So what if one dies, we can always make more."

The two bitches before me laughed and agreed with the punk. "I like your new partner, Kyle… I really do." Jupiter commented as Mars laughed her ass off.

"The deal is… that… we're short on Morphs." I quickly stated. "Every morph counts thanks to the stunt Saturn's men pulled last month. We lost a good number of our morphs and Saturn and his troops didn't even break a sweat." I quickly said, reminding them about the once Galactic Admin now rebel leader.

Saturn and his followers abandoned this organization years ago when there was a change in leadership. From what I heard, Team Galactic was divided after their original boss, Cyrus, disappeared, never to be seen again. Jupiter, Mars and Saturn quickly argued and fought over who would lead this team. Soon, however, a new leader rose to power and took command of team, wining the loyalty of both Mars and Jupiter but not Saturn, who believed that the new Team Galactic leader would just use him and the rest of the team like Cyrus did.

He and the few that followed him left the group to form their own team, Team Atmos. The team has been rapidly growing and has been a constant threat to our group since its formation. Though we have more firepower, money and people, they have been using guerrilla warfare to screw up our plans. We've had people ambushed, spied on, double-crossed and captured because of Atmos and their hit and run tactics.

"…I guess you have a point…" Mars mused. "…but that might be all the more reason to get rid of the Glameow." She argued. "After all, what good is a cat without any claws?"

"Let me train the boy…" I offered in a last attempt to save his life. "I'll turn him into the feral feline you need to take over Shinnoh."

Both Admins looked at each other and quietly discussed it amongst themselves before glaring at me. "…Well… you are our best trainer… You have one month to give that kitty some claws." Jupiter coldly said. "The cat may have landed on his feet this time… but next time he's losing all nine of his lives." …Okay… what's with all the feline puns?

"Takeshi!" Jupiter called at the boy standing behind me.

"Dah! Yes sir!" He stupidly answered. "I mean Ma'am! I mean yes miss Galactic admin… lady… guy…"

"Just stop." She ordered, upset with the boy. "You are to help Kyle train the Glameow morph… failure to do so will result in the both of you replacing the boy. Understood?"

"What?!" Takeshi asked in shock. "You've got to be kidding!" He exclaimed.

I quickly covered his mouth and said that we understand and literally dragged Takeshi out of the observation room.

When we got back to the entrance of the dome, we were surprised to see Zangoose sitting on a pile of knocked out Pokémon. The trainers were cussing her out and shouting at her, but she just smiled and laughed at them.

"Zangoose! What were you doing?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know?" She grinned

"Uh… Kinda… yeah." I replied.

"Well I'm not telling." She sighed jumping off of the pile of Pokémon. "Can you take me back to my room now? I'm starving." She asked.

"…Well… there's something I need you do." I told her, pointing to the battle dome. "Come with me for a second."

**Okay well in short, Saturn left the team because he wasn't too thrilled about the new Team Galactic leader and formed a team of his own based on some of Team Galactoc's beliefs mixed in with his own.**

**And no, I have not named the girl yet. Though I have an idea of what to call her, for now. she remains unamed. If you have any ideas for her name (other than "fluffly" -_-;) Feel free to tell me.**

**BTW This may the last update for a while. I want to try and focus on my other story. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**As Always: Love it, Hate it, Just Review It  
Gunner out.**


	4. The New Kid

**Okay, sorry for the wait everyone, but I've been working on some of my other stories.**

**Never fear, I will not give up writing this story!**

**The New Kid**

(Glameow Kid's POV)

Oh my Mew… my head is killing me… what happened? Last thing I remember is being forced into some sort of arena to face an oversized Pokémon that I've never seen before as some sort of Pokéfreak. Was all that a dream? I quickly looked at my hands to find that it was no dream… that fight did happen… I really am a freak…

My hands were covered in white fur and had pink pads and white claws. Much to my surprise, my claws quickly retracted into my hands when I thought about them. Honestly I was a little freaked out but even more freaked out when I heard someone shout "Hey Glameow!"

I turned around to see the evil oversized Pokémon that nearly killed me in that arena. "AH! Don't kill me!" I shouted, ducking down onto the floor, covering my new feline ears with my hands or paws or whatever. I heard the creature laugh as felt something sharp grab my shoulder. I screamed and fainted out of fear.

When I came too, I saw the oversized Pokémon standing over me. My eyes began to water as I started to cry. I quickly stood up on my knees and folded my hands together. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" I shouted. "I'm a nobody! I'm just some kid that got jumped! Please! I don't want to die." I cried.

The oversized Pokémon started to laugh… not an evil 'I'm going to enjoy killing you' laugh, but more of a jolly 'this is so freaking funny' laugh. "Oh my Mew… I haven't laughed that hard in years." The Pokémon said in a distantly feminine voice. "Thanks for that kid."

I looked at her confused and blushed when I realized I must have sounded like a complete baby… and in front of a girl… or at least I think it was a girl. I looked away from her, crying a little again.

"Oh come on kid, it's not that bad." She laughed placing her paw on my shoulder again.

I froze up at the sight of her long, sharp claws… the same claws that nearly cut me in two in our little battle. I rushed to get away from her and kept my distance.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked shaking her head. She looked down at her claws and laughed. "Oh… I get it… don't worry. I'm not going to kill you… not unless you give me a reason to, of course." She grinned, shooting me a predatory gaze combined with a fang filled grinned. I think I felt my heart skip a beat.

I fell to my knees and once more begged the creature to spare my life, again crying my eyes out. There was a sudden banging at the door. "Knock it off in there!" Someone had yelled. "And for Lugia's sake, Fluffy, leave the kid alone. He's only a boy."

I heard the Pokégirl groan while I looked at her with a grin on my face. "You're name's Fluffy?" I laughed. "That's a-" "You better think carefully about the next word that comes out of your month!" The girl growled pointing her thick claws at me.

"Uh…That's… That's a… n-nice name… I think it's the perfect name for a… a… say what kind of Pokémon are you anyway?" I asked, letting go of my fear. "I've never seen a creature like you before… and what kind of Pokémon talks?"

The girl sighed and shook her head. "You don't know anything do you? I'm not a Pokémon, I'm a Pokémorph." She explained. "The combination of a Pokémon and a human. And further more I'm a Zangoose morph. And in case you didn't know, Zangoose are native to the Hoenn Region."

"No way… That's pretty cool!" I shouted. "So… does that mean that we have access to all of the powers our Pokémon counterparts have?" I asked, actually excited about my new body.

"Yes." The Zangoose answered.

"Yes!" I cheered.

"But our powers aren't as strong as normal Pokémon's." She quickly added.

"Dammit!" I shouted. "That's messed up…" I sighed and looked at my hands… they look really weird with the pink pads… I mean really weird… I looked behind to see the curly tail of a Glameow and gave it a yank to see if it was real. The pain at the base of my spine was proof enough.

"You seem to be enjoying this." The Zangoose mused folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry… this is just a little new for me… uh… do I look gay to you?" I asked her, a little worried about my new appearance.

"Yes." She quickly answered as she pasted me and looked under the iron frame of the only bunk bed in our cell. Muttering something to herself. "Where is it?" She asked herself.

"Oh… uh… my-my name's Oliver… but my friends call me Ollie…" I said, introducing myself. "…uh…What's your name?" She didn't answer. She just stood up, took a deep breath and glared at me.

"I have top bunk… go up there and you die. Understood?" She asked. I nodded my head. "Good boy." She grinned. "Now for a couple more ground rules… I don't want to hear any noise out of you. That means no talking, sneezing, coughing, burping, farting, crying, whimpering, whistling, humming… no sound at all. No touching me… and most importantly… don't piss me off."

I nervously nodded and slowly backed away from the Zangoose when the door suddenly opened and without warning I was attacked by thunderbolt attack. My new blue and white fur stood up and I looked like a giant blue cotton ball.

I heard someone laughing behind and a turned to give them a whack on the head only to stop dead in my tracks as he pointed a handgun at my muzzle. "Don't even think about furball." He sneered. "Hey, that should be your new nickname… what you think Kyle?" The boy asked his older friend.

"I think you should put your empty pistol back in its holster." He sighed.

"Ssh, Kyle, I'm trying to scare them." I heard the kid with the gun whisper… wow… I can hear a lot better now because of my new feline ears… it's kind of weird.

"Yeah, nice try kid." Zangoose grinned.

The boy let out a frustrated growl and looked at his partner Pokémon. "Silence the Zangoose, Raichu!" He ordered his big orange rat. The rodent prepared to attack the Zangoose Pokémorph but a Lucario quickly blew it away by using Force Palm. "Kyle!"

"Takeshi, we are not here to harm the morphs." The older human told the boy before turning back to us. "It's good to see our newest recruit is alive and well…" He paused a moment to glare at Zangoose who simply grinned back at him. "Follow us to the gym." He ordered, motioning us to follow.

"What? But… I just."

"Kid, just do as your told… trust me, you'll live longer." Zangoose sighed, following the two humans. I bowed my head in defeat and stuck close to her.

The walk to the gym was disturbingly silent. I had a million and four questions I had wanted to ask… but thought it best to keep my muzzle shut.

Instead I quickly glanced around the hallway to find out more about where I was and who had captured me. It didn't take me long to find out it was Team Galactic who had taken me from my home and my Pokémon and turned me into this freak. Every way you look there's a giant, golden letter 'G.' In the hallways, on the floors, on every door and grunt uniform. Hell they even have a gift shop with Galactic key chains… okay I made that last part up.

The halls were filled with grunts all going in one direction, so it was hard to squeeze through. Every once in a while I'd lose my group and asked by an armed grunt why was I out of my cell. Lucky for me, Zangoose would quickly alert Kyle and Kyle would save me from getting shot.

"Ow! Well the hell is everyone off too in such a hurry?!" Takeshi asked getting shoved aside by an eager Galactic grunt.

"It's best I not tell you." Kyle responded.

"He's going to find out sooner or later, Kyle… might as well tell him and the new kid now." Zangoose suddenly spoke.

Takeshi glared at the morph with pure hatred. "I said no talking!" He yelled ordering his Raichu to attack. This time the creature quickly zapped Zangoose and forced her to the floor.

"Zangoose!" I yelled.

"Oh now you're talking too?" He laughed as I felt a bolt of electricity strike my body.

"Takeshi! Stand down!" Kyle ordered. His Lucario growled at the Raichu and spoke in their own language, most likely tell it to chill. "Please… they'll have enough to worry about."

"What do by that?" The boy asked. "And keep that mutt of yours in its ball."

Kyle's Lucario growled and step forward, but his master placed a hand on the Pokémon's head. "Lucario…" He calmly said. "I'll recall my partner when you get rid of your little rat." Kyle retorted.

"Well that's never going to happen… oh and by the way, Raichu rules." He and his little pet laughed moving ahead of us.

I heard Kyle mutter something under his breath before helping me and Zangoose up. However once she was on her feet, Zangoose quickly tore her arm from Kyle's grasp. "Don't touch me." She said.

We continued our trip with no further interruptions, though Takeshi and Zangoose kept glaring at each other and both humans had to recall their Pokémon because their little fight. However, when we finally got the gym there was no one there. It was completely empty… except for one man, who sitting on the floor, surrounded by alcohol bottles one side and by a pyramid of bottles on the other. This crazy dude was chugging down two bottles at once like some college frat boy. I honestly expected his liver to explode at any moment.

But my mind was focused on the gym itself. It was huge! The size of an actually Pokémon League Gym, it kind of reminded me of the gym back in my home town, where I practiced my battling. The gym was painted a snow white with dark blue, leather mats covering the floor. It had weights, punching bags, treed mills, everything you'd expect to find in a gym, except for the metal, human shaped cut outs that were hanging from chains attached to the ceilings. These cut outs were all over the place, and had crosshairs painted on the head, arms, chest, and lower regions. Didn't take me too long to figure out what those were used for.

"Ah, Kyle, me boyo!" The man happily shouted in a thick Irish accented. "Come 'ver and 'ave a pint."

"No thanks… and I'm pretty sure that's more than a pint." Kyle sighed.

"Are you sure, lad?"

Kyle looked at the bottles stacked in a three foot tall pyramid. "Something tells me that you're all out."

The man laughed and quickly downed another drink. "Don't be daffed, man. I 'ave another case of scotch right here, just like mum used to make." He proudly said, reaching for an empty cardboard box. "Huh… that's funny… I could o' sworn there was more scotch in 'ere."

"O'Brian, you're drunk… again."

"To work in this line o' profession, you 'ave to be outta your mind to stay sober." He defended himself.

"You may actually have a point there." Kyle sighed, looking around.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Takeshi suddenly asked.

"What are you, daft? Oh wait… you're new 'ere, ain't ya, boyo?" Takeshi nodded. "Oh… well I can't help but feel sorry for ya." The old drunk solemnly said, looking into his empty bottle.

A large television screen suddenly descended from the ceiling and stopped in front my muzzle, scaring the crap out of me. The plasma screen quickly turned on and an image of four Pokémorphs chained to a wall and lined up in front of several teams of humans armed with assault rifles.

"Before us stand a bunch of creatures that seem to have forgotten their place here. They have gotten out of line and have even murdered several of our hard working grunts." A high ranking executive said in front of the camera. "Here are the crimes they have committed."

The camera zoomed in on each individual morph and text appeared on the bottom stating a crime they have convicted of. They gave no names or ages, just said what species they were and what 'crime' they have committed.

Their alleged leader was a Blaziken morph charged of conspiracy against Team Galactic, murder of over twelve humans and possession of stolen firearms. My eye widened in shock and disbelief. This morph had actually killed a dozen humans?

"That's the one that got out last week right?" Kyle asked O' Brain.

The old drunk nodded. "Yeah, after they caught 'im, they tortured 'im until he gave them the info they were after." He said.

"What info?" Kyle asked to which O 'Brain shrugged.

"Don't exactly know. I'm just telling you what I heard from a mate of mine." He admitted.

"Have you heard where he kept the guns or how he got his claws on them?" Kyle asked. Again O' Brain just shook his head.

The image quickly changed from the Blaziken to a female Leafeon, charged with the murder of three human, two Pokémon and one Pokémorph.

"She looks like a violent one." O' Brain said looking back at Zangoose. "Perhaps even more violent than you." He smiled. The Zangoose just gave the human a dirty look.

The third morph was a female Vulpix that looked to have been a kid no older than ten. She was charged with assisting the conspirators and refusing to do what a human had ordered.

"That's just wrong." O'Brian sighed. "A girl as young as herself?" He shook his head in disapproval. "They truly are without remorse."

"…They're… they're not gonna… you know… kill the little Vulpix kid… are they?" Takeshi suddenly spoke up, sounding like he was actually concerned for the poor little kit. No one in the room answered his question, making me feel a little sick. They wouldn't…

The last member of the group was Weavile that had stolen large amounts of food and blueprints to this building. It was also stated that he was working with the Blaziken and Leafeon to try and escape this complex.

"For treason and as a message for all Pokémorphs… you are all sentenced to death…" My mouth hung open and my eyes widened in fear. Before a shot was fired however, a grunt quickly came up to the executive and whispered something in his ear. I prayed to Arceus that the grunt was pleading with the man to let the little Vulpix go. She was too young and probably didn't know what the other morphs were doing… sadly that was not the case.

The human grinned as he summoned two guards to grab the Leafeon morph. "All except for you, Leafeon." He grinned as two grunts grabbed the girl and forced her away from the rest of her friends. "You are forced to watch as your friends are killed off… one by one… starting with the Blaziken… and ending with the Vulpix."

"NO! You can't!" The leafy fox protested with tears in her eyes, trying to break free of the guards' grasps.

"Oh but I can… and I will." With a snap of his fingers the large firing squad opened fire, wasting all their rounds on the fire-fighting morph, leaving nothing but a blood corpse chained to the wall.

"NO! Not John!" She cried.

"I'm sorry my dear… but this is the price you pay for treachery." The executive laughed, snapping his fingers again.

"Please… no VINCENT!" She cried as the Weavile became the grunts next target. The humans quickly reloaded their weapons then fired once more, leaving another chained corpse drenched in blood.

The young Vulpix girl began to cry and yelled "STOP!" Pleading that they let her go, saying she didn't do anything wrong.

"Please… please… don't kill her… please… not Valarie… Please… she's only a little kid!" The Leafeon cried out. "Please!"

The executive raised his hand and gave the grass type a grim look. He slapped her across her muzzle and laughed… snapping his fingers one last time. I couldn't bear to watch any longer, I closed my eyes to shield myself from the horror. All I heard was the Vulpix girl's screams being drowned out by the gunfire and finally the Leafeon's cry of angst.

"Remember… this is what happens to those who defy us… follow our orders or face the consequences… what's it going to be morphs?" With that, the television set returned to ceiling leaving the room as quiet as a cemetery.

"………I can't… I can't believe they… they just…" Takeshi seemed to have been choking on his words. He realized that his own gun was still in his hand. He looked at it in disgust and threw the firearm away, falling to his knee. Tears began to form in his eyes.

"Well what do you expect from a criminal organization?" Zangoose asked Takeshi. "Did you expect everyone to be alright with the way things are run around here? Do you even know how us morphs are treated?!" She asked in a hateful tone.

"Zangoose…" Kyle said placing his hand on her shoulder. The Pokémorph closed her eyes and walked off in a huff. She ended up taking out her frustration on an old punching bag… I slowly followed, on the brink of crying myself.

Instead training and familiarizing myself with my new body and my new senses, I just sat on a bench, silently crying to myself, asking myself why this had to have happened to me. I don't even remember how it happened or why. The only thing I remember is entering some contest… next thing I know I'm getting my newly furred butt handed to me in a battle.

"Oh good lord… you're going to make me ask aren't you?" I heard Zangoose ask me. "What's the matter now?" She asked in an uncaring, almost annoyed voice. I didn't answer her. I just looked at bare, feline feet, sobbing a bit. "Come on, kid. I'm trying to be nice." I still didn't respond.

"Let me guess… You're upset because of the executions?" She asked sitting next to me.

"…That's one reason… another…" I looked at the paw like hands that replaced my human hands not too long ago.

"Yeah… it's difficult to cope with the first month or so… but you'll get used to it." She told me.

I shook my head. "Not likely." I replied.

Zangoose frowned. "Well you have to… if you don't… well you'll be the firing squads next target." She coldly started at me with red, predator eyes. Her gaze softened a bit and she sighed. "I'm sorry kid… I guess I should be a little more sympathetic to you… after all I was just like you when I was first morphed."

I looked at her as she closed her eyes, probably remembering the day after her transformation and everything that had followed. "………Sally." She suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"You asked me what my name was, remember?" I nodded "It's Sandra Xian… but you can call me Sally." Sally smiled.

"Sally? That name… well doesn't that name seem a little too girly for you?" I asked.

"You have a problem with that?" She growled.

"N-no, no… just saying…" I nervously said, looking away.

"You should be happy I'm talking to you. The last morph I talked to nearly got me killed." She growled. Sally settled down a bit and apologized, saying that because of the time she's spent here, she's learned to trust not just any living creature.

Sally stood up and motioned for me to follow her. "Come on, kid." She said. "If we don't start practicing soon, I'm sure that bratty punk will order his Raichu to electrocute us again."

I sighed and agreed. The last thing I want to do is get shocked again. I still think of this all as surreal… like a bad dream I find myself unable to wake up from… I felt Sally place her hand on my shoulder and heard her say "Don't worry kid… I'll look out for ya."

* * *

**Whoa... not exactly a good way to start your first day as a Pokemorph... And yeah... Zangoose girl's name is Sally... what? I think it's a nice name...**

**Galatic will do whatever it takes to keep the morphs in line... as you've just witnessed... but why did they let the Leafeon live while they murdered her friends? ...Weird aint it?**

**As always: Love it, Hate it, Just Review it.  
Gunner out.**


	5. Salt in the Wound

**Took me long enough... bet you all thought this story was dead. HA!**

**Okay, enough about me... on with the show!**

**Salt in the Wound**

* * *

(Sally's POV)

Battling has become second nature to me. In the four years of hell I had to endure, I have learned how to use my power and use it well, against whatever opponent comes my way. However, I spend most of my days in the gym, honing my skills or being placed in the Dome against another morph while one of my many handlers bets money on me to win… or most of the time to lose.

At this point, I like throw matches I could easily win on purpose or try to win a fight I'd normally lose just to see the look on my handler's face when he loses money. As long as none of the administrators are watching, and I escape with my life, it's well worth the beating, I can tell you that much.

Normally I'm trained like any other Pokémorph in this Arceus damn gang, but on rare occasions, the humans sometimes find it necessary to pick a few dozen morphs or so to help out with 'recruiting' more 'volunteers' for the Pokémorph program. And on even rarer occasions are we used against Team Atmos.

I'm happy to say that I've never been chosen to help 'recruit' people into Galactic, but I have gone up against Atmos once. It was a while back when Galactic had found the location of a hidden Atmos base. The reason why I was chosen along with about a dozen other young, teenage morphs? Because we were seen as expendable.

We were used as decoys, bait to lure Atmos out into the open so Galactic could kill them… about nine of us died that day, the three that did survive were badly wounded, myself included. I had a broken arm, shattered claws, a bullet lodged in my leg, and my freakin' tail was set on fire. Galactic debated on whether or not we should live and thought it best to pick off the one with worse injuries and send the others back to training… the other morph that lived through the fight, died in a sparring session soon after.

Lately I found myself to be in a sort of rut… just practice my battling skills, battle some chump morph in the ring and get set back to my room to eat. The only highlight of the month I could think of was fight with that new Glameow kid, Oliver and having of the 'pleasure' of meeting Takeshi.

Speaking of whom, Oliver hasn't been doing much since I told him my name. He's been just sitting on the bench, watching me practice against the steal pop-up targets that I have to hit. While I have tried to get him out of my head, I still couldn't help but picture his confused feline face in my mind… it's so disturbing how much he reminded me of me when I was first morphed… I try my best to shove his muzzle out of my head and focus on practicing my moves.

"Sally?" Oliver quickly jumped in front of a target I was about to slice in two. I shouted out in surprise and quickly froze in placing, trying my hardest not to hit the stupid Glameow. I stood in a bit of an awkward pose with my claw just inches away from the confused little cat and stand on one leg like a Hoothoot. I quickly lost my balance and fell backwards landing on my tail.

"Oh my Mew! Sally, are you okay?" Oliver asked. What a stupid question to ask! Of course I'm not okay! I just landed on my own tail for Diagla's sake!

"I'm fine, kid…" I growled. "Now what's so important that you had to interrupt my practice?" I asked, rubbing my sore backside.

"Well… I kind of have to… go…"

"Go? Go where?" I impatiently asked, growing more irritated by the moment.

"You know… I have to _go_… really badly…" …Oh crap.

I sighed and pointed to a corner of gym. "Just tell one of guards when you're done." I said.

The Glameow's face reddened as his green eyes widened. "…Uh… wh-what?" Oliver asked as his ears flattened against his head again.

"Pokémorphs go in the corner… on the plus side, our handlers have to clean up after us so it isn't all that bad…" I sighed.

"Oh n-n-no… I… I-I think I can hold it… for the rest of my life…" Oliver whimpered. I heard his bowls growl and took a step away from him. "Sure about that, kid?" I asked.

He sighed. "Just… just don't look." He whimpered, dragging his curly tail to the corner.

I laughed and shouted back "No worries there!" It wasn't long before I got back to practicing my moves on the training dummies Galactic had stolen from a police academy. Speaking of dummies, I couldn't help but hear the guards mull something over amongst themselves. At first I thought they were speaking about the recent execution, but after listening closely I found out that O' Brain was talking to Kyle and Takeshi about a recent clash between Galactic and Atmos. I circled around my target and made it look like I was practicing my _Leer_.

"Atmos?" I overheard Takeshi ask the now sober O' Brain.

"Aye, they're our biggest threat." The old coot nodded. "But that's not saying much…"

"Atmos is a relatively small team of young trainers that have access to limited weapons and weak Pokémon." Kyle added. "They're lead by Saturn, a former Galactic administer who didn't like the change in leadership."

"Why?" Takeshi asked.

"Saturn never liked our new leader…" O' brain explained. "And he never liked Saturn."

Takeshi was about to ask to hear more about Atmos when Kyle asked "So as you were saying about the little skirmish at Twinleaf?" I felt my hear skip a beat as I froze up in fear upon hearing the mention of my hometown.

"Wha can I say? They came out the forest." O' Brain answered. "They found out we were headin' there and stop us before we got too close." I let out a sigh of relief and silently thanked Arceus that my home was still in one piece.

"…So… who won the fight?" Takeshi meekly asked, as if he was scared to find out.

"Depends on your definition of 'winning,' boyo." O' Brian sighed. "We may have drove Atmos back but we lost about fifteen people in the little fight, four of our strongest Pokémon and at least seven Pokémorphs."

"Sounds to me like they put up a good fight." Kyle mused. "How'd they know we were going to attack Twinleaf?" He asked.

"My guess? They have a spy on the inside. Giving them info, tell them their every move…" O' Brain let out a loud and hardy laugh. "If I ever found the guy, I might shake his hand."

I continued to easy drop on the three until their conversation went from mildly interesting to blow my brains out boring… that is until a certain smell hit my poor, sensitive nose like a steamroller. Guess that means the kid's done…

"Sally?" The kid meekly called me.

"Yeah?" I asked, shielding my nose as best I could with my paw-like hand.

"I'm done."

"I've noticed." I nasally replied through my paw. I quickly glanced at the guards to see if they have noticed it yet. It didn't take them long before they all caught wind of Oliver's little present to them, grunting and moaning in disgust. I couldn't help but laugh.

"UGH! Those damn beast! I'll kill them for that!" Takeshi shouted.

"No, you'll pick up after them before anyone smells this." Kyle said.

"What?

"Rules are rules, Takeshi, now pick it and toss it into a toilet now!"

Takeshi growled at shook his head. "Give me one reason why I should?"

"Because I'm your boss… and if you don't do what I say, I'll shoot you." He grinned.

"You're bluffing!" Takeshi bravely accused Kyle.

The kid's boss just smiled and held up his rifle. "Am I?"

Takeshi flinched for a moment then bowed his head and asked for a paper towel. They just handed him one sheet of toilet and pointed in the direction of the Pokéball sized turd. Oliver and I couldn't help bit snicker as the kid slowly picked up only to have it slip through his fingers and land on his boot. We were both hysterically laughing, rolling on the floor, holding out stomachs while Takeshi was cussing his bad luck.

After several tries, plenty of foul ups and about an hour waiting for Takeshi to leave the bathroom, the new recruit finally returned from the bathroom, anger at all of us. By this point I was watching over Oliver as he began to learn how to use his new body's abilities.

"So… a Glameow can only learn Normal moves on its own, right?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know… I never really like Glameow to be honest… too sissy if you asked me."

"Well… I think I remember reading somewhere that Glameow can use _Hypnosis_…" He grinned and looked at me.

"…Try it on me, and I'll cut your eyes out." I bared my fangs.

Oliver just slowly backed away from me. "E-easy… Sally… I was just kidding." He nervously laughed. The cat took a deep breath and extended his claws. "_SLASH!_" He shouted with a swing of his arm. His claws made contact with the metal but stopped mid-attack. Oliver moved his arm only to find that his new claws were stuck in the target dummy. "Uh… Sally? I think I'm stuck."

I sighed and rubbed my chin with my claw. "…Well… we could always cut your arm off." I evilly grinned as I raised my arm to strike Oliver's.

"SALLY!" He cried, tears quickly starting to flow from eyes.

I laughed and put my arm down. "I'm just kidding… here let me help you with that." I said, gently placing one of my hands on his shoulder and the other one his arm. I gently gripped his arm, being careful not to cut him with my sharp, dark claws and lightly pulled on his arm a couple of times. It took a while but I was able to pry Oliver free of metal dummy.

"Wow that was scary!" He exclaimed with a shiver.

I let out a small laugh. If he thinks that was scary, wait till he meets Rojas. "How was that scary?" I asked. "This sort of things happens to me almost all the time, you know."

"Okay… but do you usually have an insane Pokémorph about to chop your arm off whenever that happens?"

"Oh come on, kid, I was just joking." I sighed. "Give me a break I rarely get to have any fun … besides, if I wanted to have cut you into little pieces, I would've done it back in our cell." I menacingly grinned, showing all of my fangs. I wasn't going to hurt him or anything like that… I just like freaking people out with my appearance.

That's when the disgustingly familiar scent of rotting meat and aftershave combined with human sweat entered my unlucky nostrils followed by the unmistakable sounds of a pair boots stomping down the hallway. The old fashioned door to this gym was kicked open and in entered this big, fat, ugly bastard with grease stains on his uniform, and his pudgy cheeks. You could easily tell this fatass just came from the cafeteria… mainly because you could see some hamburger meat stuck between his teeth when he grinned.

I covered my poor little muzzle and cursed my luck. He looked my way and grinned. "Surprised to see me, Zangoose?" He asked me.

"Hey! She has a name!" Oliver suddenly shouted, out of either bravery or foolishness. "Her name is-"

The fatass acted just the way I knew he would and drew his revolver, pointing at the young morph. "You are not to speak unless spoken to!" He roared.

Oliver froze up as his felines ears flattened against his head. His body began to shiver and tears began to form in his eyes again.

An instant flash of light lit up the room for a second or two and after the light died down a Golem Pokémon stood between us and Rojas.

"Easy, Rojas… there's no need ta pull a gun out on the lad." O'Brian smiled standing behind his Pokémon. "He's new 'ere… give 'im a week and he'll learn how things are run around 'ere…"

Rojas growled and ordered O'Brian to recall his Pokémon but the Irishman refused as I knew he would. These two have been fighting with each other ever for as long as I can remember. O'Brian and Rojas hate each to death and have hated each even before I was in the picture. I don't know why they hate each other obviously but they have mentioned a girl's name during one of their last bouts. That pretty much says it all, doesn't it?

"O'Brian, I am not asking, I'm ordering you to recall you're Pokémon, now!" Rojas furiously ordered.

"Dat's not gonna happen, mate."

Rojas smirked and withdrew his weapon, sheathing it in its holster. "…Okay then… I guess there's no need to act so uncivilized…" With a flick of the risk, a Pokéball suddenly appeared in his hand and was tossed in front of the rock-type and opened with blinding light. When the light faded a small, a big hairy ape with a pig nose stood in front of Rojas. "We'll settle this out like men, right Primeape?"

More like little boys… I've honestly grown to detest Pokémon trainers. They just have their Pokémon do all the fighting for them, and a Pokémon battle always seems to be the answer to everything. Really, now tough can a person be if they have to force a creature they plucked out of the wild to fight their battles for them… and to think I wanted to become a trainer when I young.

O' Brain ordered his rock Pokémon to attack with _Rollout_, which was pretty stupid considering the fact that he's up against a fighting type. The simian Pokémon simply jumped over the rolling rock and watched it nearly crash into the fat trainer behind him. Rojas stumbled out the way and watched the Golem crashing into a wall. "You stupid ape!" He shouted at his Primeape. "What are you trying to do kill me?"

"Wouldn't have been the first time a Pokémon nearly killed you… Golem now!" O'Brian shouted only to find that his Pokémon was stuck in the hole in the wall the Pokémon had created when it missed its initial target. "Dammit, Golem!"

"Just the chance I was looking for. Primeape now use Close Combat!" Rojas ordered his little pet. The ape did as he was told and quickly charged to attack the rock-type but stop mid-attack as a blue aura suddenly surrounded it. "Primeape?" Rojas called his Pokémon. "Primeape, what are you doing?"

The Ape was thrown to the wall by some unseen force. "Primeape!"

"Now that's enough of this foolishness." A Galactic executive said entering the training bay with her Mismagius floating right behind her. "I told you get volunteers to help escort the Leafeon Morph back to her cell, not start a battle with the first trainer you see.

"But Ma'am, he started it." Rojas whined pointing at O'Brian like he was a little kid.

"Does it look like I care who started it?" She retorted. "Now out of my way." She commanded. The wide load did was he was told and slowly backed away from the executive. As she walked past Rojas, I swear I heard her mumble "You're lucky you're an excellent trainer, Rojas…"

I could believe my ears. Rojas? An excellent trainer? Since when? All I've seen the fatass do in the past four years is eat, taser me every now and again and sick his Pokémon on young morph cubs. I've never really seen him battle other then the few bouts with O'Brian of course and he loses most of the time.

The executive then turned her attention towards us, giving us a cold stare that sent a shiver up my spine which is quite the accomplishment. She smiled as she noticed poor Oliver hiding behind, shaking like some lost little kitten. Her smiled quickly faded as she turned her attention back at Takeshi and Kyle. Takeshi shivered and avoided looking into her cold eyes while Kyle looked at her in disgust.

"Is there something the matter?" The bitch asked Kyle.

"…No ma'am."

"Good… I need your assistance with something." She suddenly smiled looking at us. "…I'd like to use your morphs to help escort the Leafeon back to her cell."

Kyle looked surprised and looked at the two of us. "…Why are you asking this?" Kyle asked. "Half a dozen armed guards aren't enough to handle a single Leafeon Morph?" He sarcastically asked.

"I just feel that these monsters need to be reminded who runs things around here." I cringed when I heard the word 'monster' for obvious reason. Ever since I was turned into this freak that's all anyone here has been calling me. Me every morph like me… I can't help but find it ironic that the people who would kidnap kids, turn them into Pokémorphs and kill them without so much a second thought would dare use that call another living being that. "Well?"

Takeshi swallowed hard then stood in front of Kyle as if to speak for him, but Kyle grabbed his shoulder and forced him back. "…Fine…" Kyle said, submitting to the executive's demand. "…We'll help…"

Takeshi's eyes widen in shock. "B-but Kyle… why are we-"

"What choice do we have? She's an executive… we're only grunts." The bitch sneered as Kyle admitted this. "When she says 'jump,' we say 'how high?'"

The executive simply nodded to show her approval and motioned for us to follow. O'Brian scoffed and told Kyle to go on without him, said he had something else to do for an administrator. The executive then ordered both Takeshi and Kyle to put collars around our necks and led us around with chained leases so to speak. Oliver protested to this, earning him another tazer to the chest while sighed and didn't resist.

We followed her out of the training gym and into the hall, heading towards the execution hall where we all saw that poor Leafeon girl watch her friends die. The walk going was long and uneventful, Oliver tried to speak to me once or twice but quickly silenced by Takeshi, who was still trying to act tough despite the fear I could easily smell from him.

The only event worth mention would be that executive bumped into a grunt wearing a baseball cap and dark sunglasses on the way to the hall and by 'bumped' I mean he knocked her down flat on her ass. "What is the big idea?" She shouted. "Do you know who I am?" She hissed.

Now normally, you'd expect the grunt to be sacred and apologizing twenty times over in a pathetic attempt to save either his humanity or his life, but this guy actually chuckled a bit. "Why? Are you famous?" He joked, adjusting his sunglasses.

"I am a Galactic executive, and a very powerful one at that!" She started. "I work for the Morphing Division and if I wanted to, I could have you turned into a Bidoof with the snap of my finger."

Again the grunt laughed. "Yeah, sure you could." He smirked as if to spite her.

"What was that?"

"Go back to kissing the boss's ass. It's the only thing you stuck up executives are good for, anyway." The grunt smirked.

The executive looked stunned. Whoever this person is, he's clearly out of mind. Even I wouldn't think to agitate an executive. "Excuse you?" The woman exploded. "Are you insane? Do you want to join these damned creatures?" She pointed to us.

The human looked at us then glared at her. "Please… you're only damning yourselves here… It's really only a matter of time." He shrugged as he turned to leave. "You bore me… I'm outta here."

The Executive was furious and quickly released her Pokémon. "Mismagius, I'm not through with that grunt over there, bring him back to me, now!" She roared. Her Pokémon's eyes began to glow and an aura quickly appeared around the smartass grunt. The grunt laughed as the hallway lit up and before anyone knew what had just happened, the ghost Pokémon was knocked unconscious by an Umbreon with gold eyes and blue rings. "What?"

The Umbreon stood in front of its trainer, growling at the executive. In fact that little Pokémon looked like it was going to attack her right then and there. "Easy, Hype…" The grunt called his Pokémon. "There's no need to waste our time here…" He looked back in our direction only for a moment then looked away. "Come on, let's go." With that, he and Pokémon rounded the corner and left us.

The executive growled as she recalled her Pokémon, glaring in the direction the strange grunt had gone in. She was furious, so much so that she didn't even notice that Oliver and I were snickering behind her back. She quickly glanced back as Kyle and Takeshi, growling like an animal. "Enough stalling! Move!

It wasn't long before were in the large, infamously know auditorium. It was a large circular arena like pit surrounded by large walls on all sides and only two large doors on either side of the room. The auditorium looked more like a gladiator coliseum then an execution sight. At the center of the room was a rectangular box drawn in white on the floor. The box was littered with empty bullet casings and spent gun magazines. Parallel to the box was the bloody wall where many condemned morphs have chained to face their fates.

I felt Oliver latch on to my arm as he saw the bloody the corpses of the morphs we saw excused being carried out by a Machamp Pokémon. I rolled my eyes and politely asked the cat to give me back my arm before I smacked him.

The infamous firing squad was still here, eyeing us. Some of them were grinning, probably hoping that we were here to be their next targets. Their leader, the well dressed executive coward that orders the murders to carry out his dirty work, was also eyeing us the same way. What I wouldn't give to be able to be able to gut this guy.

The poor Leafeon girl was only was the only other morph in the room… her face was nearly as blood as the bodies of her friends. She was on her knees sobbing, mourning the loss of her friends. Her tears rolled off of her leafy green muzzle and landed on the old, rusty chains and restraints that were shackled to her wrist, ankles, her neck, and even her tail. She had to have had at least ten of the guards surrounding her. Each had two fire type Pokémon watching the grass morph, ready to burn her if she pulled anything.

"Emily… you look upset… why's that?" The leader of the firing squad asked the executive.

"Some insane grunt, that's why!" Emily shouted.

"Care to explain?"

"Shut it, Arthur! I'm not in the mood!" She turned towards us. "You two," She pointed at us. "Grab the Leafeon's chains and follow your escorts towards its new holding cell!" She screamed. Oliver hid behind me again, shaking in fear. I sighed and pushed him forward. "Come on, kid. The sooner we get this done, the better." I whispered into his ear, grabbing the chains that were attached to the sobbing Leafeon's shackles.

I pulled once to signal to her that we were leaving, but she refused to move. I pulled again, a little harder this time, and again she just sat there, not moving her body. I tried a third time but still she just refused to get up.

"What's the hold up, morph?" The human named Emily shouted.

"W-w-well she… th-that-" Oliver stupidly replied before being hit by tazer. His grey fur stood up as electricity surged through his body and the poor kitten quickly fell to floor, dazed and slightly twitching.

"Open your mouth again and see what happens…" Emily threatened as she withdrew her weapon. "…Now get up, before I decide to kill you!" She then turned her attention to the poor Leafeon morph in behind me. "You worthless piece of crap!" She exclaimed attacking the already beaten grass-type. "Unless you want to end up like your friends and be sentenced to death, I suggest you move!" She shouted.

Nothing in the world would have probably been more welcomed to the poor girl other then death. Any and all of thoughts of resistance or fighting Galactic died along side her friends. You could easily see it in her cold, blank stare. She had completely giving up.

However, she still listened to the human despite what had happened to her friends. She slowly stood and blankly stared at me in a sort of zombie like trance. "Now move!" Emily ordered, pointing to the human escorts in front.

Emily led the way, closely followed by two heavily armed grunts. Behind them was my escort Kyle who held a chain connected to a collar around my neck. Ironically, I was holding the chains of the shackled Leafeon girl behind me as was Oliver who was behind her. He was also wearing a chained collar that Takashi was holding on two. And lastly were two more nameless grunts and Rojas covering the rear.

The Leafeon's chains loudly rattled as she dragged both her long, leafy tail and her bare feet across the floor, scraping the claws on her toes against the hard, tiled floors. She always kept her head down and blackly watched the floor as we walked. I knew this because I quickly glanced back at her a couple of times to see how she was doing and if there was any change in her attitude.

I must admit, this is all very new to me. This has never happened before. In the four years I've been here, I seen at least thirty executions and never once has any morph been pulled to the side like this Leafeon was. The morphs or group of morphs were always executed there and then, killed in the blink of an eye and never once was any morph spared… so what's the deal with this one? Why did they let this girl live and killed off all of her friends?

I quickly took notice of the route we were taking and realized that were being taken trough the holding cells. Not only that, but all the morphs in the cells were released and lined up, forced to watch us escort the Leafeon around.

Oh, I get it now. This is just rubbing salt in the wound. They're furthering her torture and humiliation by using her as an example to all what Galactic is will do to us if we disobey them.

Thankfully, we quickly passed the holding cells and reached a small, poorly lighten room I've never seen before. What I found bizarre about the room was that it was almost completely empty. Just four walls, painted in a bland white, a small metal chair in the center of the room and large letter "G" painted in green on the floor.

The executive slowly walked the Leafeon and unshackled her, setting her free of those uncomfortably rusty chains. She led the grass fox to the small chair in the center.

"…That will be all, gentlemen…" She suddenly spoke to the grunts. "…Take the Zangoose and the Glameow back to their cell…"

"Yes ma'am." The grunts all responded in unison, leaving the human alone with the Leafeon girl.

As we were escorted back to our cell I noticed a familiar looking grunt pass by us, heading in the direction of the room where the executive and the Leafeon were in. I looked back to see if that was the same grunt who pissed off the executive before but it was hard to tell since I quickly lost sight him in the sea of Galactic Grunts forcing morphs back into their cells.

"HEY!" A grunt smacked me in the back of my furry head. "Eyes forward! No looking back!" He continued, forcing me back in the direction of my cell.

* * *

**That poor girl... what would they want with a Leafeon girl?  
****...Beats the hell out of me.**

**Oh and I'm pretty much winging it here... I don't really have much of plot and I'm kinda unsure of the direction of this story. (Which is why it took me a while to complete this chapter) So suggestions are welcome.**

**More importably, if anyone has any characters they want to send me, please do.  
I'm open to any and all characters. Good, bad, human, morph. Just please follow this set up.**

_**Name:  
Age: (Optional)  
Speices:  
Description:  
Personality:  
Background: (Optional)**_

**Thanks.**

**As Always: Love it, Hate it, Just Review it  
Gunner out.**


	6. Atmos

**Holy crap! An update for this story? After all this time? WHAT IS THIS INSANITY?**  
**...Oh... it's just me. Sorry, not enough sleep. ^_^;**

**Almost forgot about this story. Enjoy.**

**Atmos**

(Main POV)

"You know, I think you're kinda cute… for a chick that wears a weird green wig." A burly Galactic grunt pleaded the young, unbelievably pale skinned secretary sitting behind a desk.

"Can you please leave me alone?" She sighed ignoring him the best she could, keeping her red eyes focused on the computer screen in front of her.

"Oh come on, I just want to get to know you better." The guard softly spoke to her. "After all, you are the new girl around here… I just want to be your friend."

The young girl rolled her folded her arms, glaring at the guard. "Now how come I don't believe that?"

A blue ringed Umbreon quickly scurried in and chomped on the persistent man's rear end. "OW!" He exclaimed franticly jumping about. "You stupid mutt, get off of me!" He shouted as the Dark Pokémon tore a hole in his pants. The shiny Umbreon landed behind him and snarled.

"That's enough, Hype…" Another grunt commanded his Pokémon as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"This your mutt?" The burly man asked, kicking the Umbreon. The Umbreon snarled and bit the man's leg in retaliation, causing him to scream in pain.

"…It might be… why do you ask?" The newcomer asked as he fixed his cap.

"Shouldn't you keep this thing in a Pokeball?" The guard asked shaking the Pokémon of off his leg.

"Shouldn't you be working? You know what happens to slackers here… and there's a foul tempered executive just down the hall." The guy responded, recalling his Pokémon into its Pokeball.

The burly guard panicked buying into the newcomer's ruse. "Oh crap! I gotta get out of then!" He quickly turned around to kiss the secretary only to have her punch him square in the nose. The guard groaned and left the room in a hurry, cursing the two under his breath as he ran.

Once the two were alone, the young girl sighed and ran a hand through her green hair. "Thanks, Cipher, I owe you one." She smiled.

"Don't mention it, Jen." Her partner responded, taking off his cap and sunglasses, revealing his snow white hair and silver eyes. "I can't tell you how much of a hassle hiding my identity is."

"Well you do tend to stick out in a crowd." The young lady smiled.

"Right… and you'd fit in perfectly, how?" Cipher asked.

"Guess you do have a point." Jenny giggled. "So what do you want?" She smiled. Before Cipher could answer the girl quickly cut him by saying "You're wondering if I heard from Datas and want to know what I've learned, right?"

Cipher looked surprised for a moment then sighed. "You know how I feel about mind reading, you stupid Gardavoir."

Jenny chuckled then ran her green hand through her green, shoulder length hair. "Now to answer your question. No, I haven't heard from Datas since the failed breakout attempt." She replied shaking her head. "Some plan that was… I can't help but feel responsible for their deaths."

"Either way, it didn't seem to matter much… That Blaziken would've tried a break out with or without our help. Hell, he probably would've tried it lot sooner than we had originally planned." Cipher reasoned.

"Doesn't make me feel any better…" Jenny moped. "By the way, do you know what they did with that poor Leafeon girl?"

Before Cipher could answer, another Galactic grunt made his presence known. Coming out of the shadows, this man was almost as tall as Cipher and wore a darker variant of the Galactic uniform. His dark brown eyes were fixed on Cipher. "They're keeping her in an interrogation room on the other side of the building." The grunt told the two.

Jenny tensed up and quickly ducked underneath her desk while her partner simply smiled and turned to face his friend. "Hello Datas. Where have you been?"

"Keeping an eye on our little 'friend.'" Datas said, shaking Cipher's hand.

"Wait, what were you doing?" Jenny asked, standing up from behind the desk.

"I was watching over the girl, Scout." Datas calmly responded. "She was interrogated and I believe she may have snitched on us."

"WHAT? Oh dear Arceus! She ratted us out?"

Datas simply shrugged. "I don't know…

"B-but… you just said-"

"I said I believe she may have exposed us. I never confirmed it." Datas explained. "All I do know is that she was interrogated, I was unable to get any closer to find out what said, if anything, however, she looked as though she had lost the will to live. So I doubt she'd say anything now."

"Which is why they're keeping her alive." Cipher mused. "When I went to easy drop on the interrogation, they had already finish and forced her back into her cell, alone. Even though she didn't say a thing, Galactic kept her alive, most likely because they want to pry the answers out of her. They know that if they kill her they will lose all chances of finding out about us."

"But that doesn't make any sense! She's probably not willing to cooperate with them anymore. After all, they did murder all of her friends before her eyes."

"Who said anything about the girl telling them?" Datas interjected. "All they have to do is get a psychic morph to read the girl's mind. They'll find the information they're looking for and kill her afterwards." Datas sighed. "And before you say anything, Scout, the reason why they didn't do this sooner is mostly because they thought that after seeing her friends die in front of her, she would just simply comply with them and sing like a Chatot."

"I wish you'd stop calling me that." Jenny whined.

Datas simply ignored the Gardavoir and continued. "Oh a related note, after doing a little digging I've found out that they have a list of people whom they believe are spies… and guess who's on the top if that list."

"I feel so honored" Cipher chuckled.

"Sir, this is serious." Datas said. "It's only a matter of time before we're exposed."

"Two days to be exact." Jenny suddenly spoke up, using her psychic powers to see into the future. "And when they do, it won't be pretty. However, that's only if we don't act now!"

Cipher folded his arms and sighed, considering his options. "…Guess we're out of options… we have to pull out." Cipher admitted. "However, I recently came across some very interesting information… It appears that Doctor William Miles will be making an appearance tomorrow afternoon to meet with administers Mars and Jupiter."

Jenny smiled. "Say no more, we'll take them all out and be home before anyone catches on!"

Cipher and Datas quickly covered the psychic's mouths. "SHH! Keep your voice down!" Cipher ordered.

"Are you trying to get us all killed, you stupid morph?" Datas spat.

"Besides, we can't just simply kill all of them at once… there will be too many guards patrolling the area." Cipher explained.

"Not only that, but the admins always have dozens of guards with them at all times." Datas pointed out. "It'd be suicide! Even for us…"

"So what do you suggest we do?" Jenny asked Cipher.

Cipher closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Datas. "…When do you think they'll interrogate the Leafeon again?" He asked his fellow human.

"Mostly likely early in the morning… hell I wouldn't be surprised if they hadn't already gone through with it." Datas answered.

"…Then it's settled…" He turned to the tall Gardavoir morph who was standing behind her desk, ready to act as soon as her leader gave the order. "Scout, I want you to free the Leafeon."

"What?" Jenny exclaimed. "Why me? Why can't I kill Miles?"

"You're the only one of us that can teleport. I want you to sneak in and teleport the morph as far away from here as possible. That'll make things a hell of a lot easier for all us."

"But why?" The Gardavoir protested. "Why help her?"

Datas first looked Jenny then glanced over to his leader. "The Gardavoir brings up an excellent point, Cipher." He pointed out. "Why should we bother saving the Leafeon? We've already been compromised and it's not like she's of any use to us."

"Datas, we owe to this her." Cipher sternly replied. "We made a promise to help free these poor creatures when we first join this organization."

"But why can't I kill Miles?" Jenny asked.

"I already told you." Cipher responded.

"But I could easily kill Miles and teleport away from anyone could notice! I could-"

"I gave your orders, Jenny." Cipher quickly interrupted the girl.

"That bastard took away my life!" Jenny shouted. "Just look what that bastard did to me!" She explained, referring to her altered appearance.

Cipher couldn't help but chuckle. "Other than the hair and the eyes, no one could tell you're not human, Jen. Believe me when I say this, I've seen people worse off than you."

Jenny growled and was about to open her mouth to protest but Datas quickly spoke up, cutting her off. "Scout, please stop shouting before you get us caught. We have our orders, like them or not. I'm sure Cipher has his reasons for not wanting you to go after Miles."

"…But… but…" Jenny bowed her head in defeat and sighed, holding back tears. "…Alright… Cipher… smack him once for me!"

"Just focus on save the Leafeon, Jen…" Cipher repeated himself. "I'll take care of Miles…"

Datas nodded. "What would you have me do?"

"I want you secure the control room and shut down all the security cameras. That'll make life easier for all us."

Datas simply nodded. "Should I also release the captive morphs? They might be a great diversion if we are cornered."

"Truthfully, that wouldn't do much. All it would do would be dooming all those poor souls." Cipher responded. "There are too many armed guards. To add on that fact, we also have to take into consideration their Pokémon teams."

Datas was about to protest when Jenny forced his mouth shut using her psychic powers. "I'm appalled you'd even think of such a thing, Datas. Have you no heart?"

"Settle down, Jen… Miles will be here first thing in the morning to personally 'welcome' some of Galactic's latest 'recruits.'" Cipher paused for a moment, quickly checking behind him, looking for any ease droppers. "…By the time Miles arrives, I want the security cameras disabled and Leafeon girl freed."

"Understood sir." Datas responded.

"How do you plan on getting to Miles?" Jenny asked.

Cipher gave the girl an evil smirk. "…Oh don't worry about it, Jen… I'll think of something…"

(Sally's POV)

Recently, rumors have been going around about enemy spies hidden within Galactic ranks. They were never spoken in front of us morph because talking like this would spark rebellion but it didn't matter how hard they tried to hide these rumors from spreading, we eventually caught on. These rumors have been going around for weeks and I didn't quite believe them until the recent execution of that group of morphs.

Many of the other captive morphs have had their spirits lifted with this news. Unlike them, however, I find the fact that the spies used those morphs disgusting. Those spies most likely lied to them, saying they were going to free them only to use those unsuspecting like pawns on a chess board. Then they stupidly gave them weapons to hide in their cells, despite the regular cell checks that Galactic does to ensure this crap doesn't happen in the first place. Now that their pets are dead, those spineless spies are probably packing up and running away before their caught, what cowards.

The door opened and an Espeon and Umbreon couple was forced into our cell. "Due to the recent breakout and rumors," An official looking grunt was explaining to our guards. "There is going to be a change in security and containment."

"Are you absurd?" Rojas roared. "No less than four Pokémorphs in a cell? What are you people thinking?"

"Don't you guys think that will encourage more rebellions?" Takeshi asked the official.

"I'm sure the executives have a plan if and when that happens." The official shrugged. "Besides grunts of all ranks are now being outfitted with full Pokémon teams. You two should get your hands on some of the good Pokémon before they are all taken. It's first come, first serve."

Kyle chuckled. "Thanks for the suggestion but I think I'll pass… My Lucario is all I need."

Strange… I began to lose interest in the humans' conversation and focused on what the official said. There have been many breakouts before, but they have never done anything like this. And like Takeshi had said before, it would only spark more rebellions… what is Galactic planning?

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked the Espeon girl as offered his paw to help her up.

The Umbreon boy quickly pushed him away with a snarl. "BACK OFF!" He shouted, standing between the Glameow and the girl.

I quickly jumped off of my bunker and stood in front of Oliver, staring down my opponent. "What's your problem, Umbreon? Got a thing against felines?"

"Just back off, Zangoose. I've heard rumors about you!" He has, has he? Looks like the word about me getting out. As you may have already noticed, I'm not all too social or friendly in any way. Plus, I have quite the temper problem. And let's just say that I've had a hard time making friends around here.

"Really? And do they say about little old me?" I sneered.

"You're a cold and heartless murderer!" The Umbreon morph shouted. "That you kill morphs for pleasure and made a deal with your handlers so they could rich off of your wins." …Funny, that doesn't sound like me… And since when did I agree to making Rojas rich?

"I think you have me confused with someone else." I stated.

"…Blake, please calm down." The Espeon girl suddenly spoke up.

"Calm down? How can I be calm when there's a beast standing right in front of me, Violet?" The Umbreon spat back.

Oliver quickly got up and glared at dark type. "Don't you dare talk about Sally that way!" He shouted. Did he just use my first name? This won't turn out well.

The two Eevolutions blankly stared at the little kitten, confused. While I do have quite the infamous rep, no one, and I do mean _no one_ in this godforsaken place had ever heard my real name. They only knew me as 'Zangoose' or as 'Fluffy' as that asshole Kyle calls me.

I smacked the stupid cat on his head. "Idiot." I muttered.

"OW!" The kitten cried. "What did I do, Sally?"

"Just shut up!"

"…Y-you're name is Sally?" The Espeon, Violet asked me.

I looked back at the young girl in front of me, getting a better look at her as she stood in front of her partner. She was around the same height as me and had more of a slender build then I. She also had purple hair that covered the area where ears used to be. Her bangs fell over her eyes, covering the right half of her face, leaving only one of her white and purple eyes visible.

"It might be. What's it to you?" I spat.

Blake the Umbreon growled at me again, only to have his partner shut him up again. This idiot probably thinks that just because he's taller me, he can intimidate me. HA! The only thing remotely intimidating about this guy is the scar over his right cheek. Other than that, there isn't really much to say about his figure. He's has a rather slim figure yet he seem to have some muscle… just not a lot.

"Please Blake, let me handle this." She pleaded. The Umbreon first looked at her then black at me and slowly nodded, turning away from me. Violet turned to face me and bowed her head slightly. "I apologize for my friend. He is rather… paranoid, if you will. My name is Violet Maria." She held out her paw. "It is an honor to meet you, Miss Sally."

I heard the Umbreon let out a chuckle. Violet turned to glare at him then looked back at me. "And this is my friend, Blake Anderson." She introduced her friend. "Please excuse his behavior. As I have said before, he is rather untrusting of people."

Oliver quickly popped out of nowhere and shook the Espeon's paw. "Hi." He happily chirped. Blake tensed up a bit but quickly settled down when he realized the kitten greeting Violet was no trouble at all. "I'm Oliver! It's nice to meet you, Violet!" He grinned. "And this is-"

"I'm perfectly capable of introducing myself, Oliver." I spat. Not that it matters. Stupid cat told them my name already. "My name is Sandra Xian. Now explain to me what the hell you two are doing here?" I demanded.

"You didn't say please." Blake remarked with a smirk.

"Blake, please stop. Let's try to avoid fighting with our new roommates." Roommates? More like cellmates… hey wait a sec!

"I'm sorry, but new roommates? Since when?"

"Since about a minute ago." Blake answered. "Now shut and listen! I don't know why, but the humans have been on edge recently. Mostly likely because of last week's breakout and all of the rumors about spies."

"Rumors?" Oliver asked. "What rumors?"

Blake ignored him and continued to explain their reason for being here. "Personally I'd rather be anywhere but here, but Galactic has a new rule meant to keep us under closer surveillance. As you know the old rule was that there were no more than two morphs per cell, to keep us Pokémorphs from planning escapes. Now, for some strange reason, the Galactic leader wants no less than four morphs per cell."

"That's crazy." I pointed out. "What makes them think that having four morphs per cell will prevent future breakouts?"

"Do I look like a psychic?" Blake asked me. I tried my best to avoid saying 'No, you look more like a psycho.' To avoid any more trouble… that and saying something that cheesy would me look like an idiot. "All I know is that these are new rules… and we have to follow them."

A grunt standing on the other side of our cell door suddenly banged against it and told us to shut up and go to sleep. I didn't realize that it was nighttime already… one tends to lose their sense of time in a place like this. There was only one problem left to address… two girls, two boys and only one pair of bunks. After much discussion and a little tussle between me and Blake, we finally came to a compromise about the bunking. The boys took the top bunk while Violet and I settled on the bottom. While Violet was perfectly satisfied with this solution, I must admit that I can't help but feel cheated.

(Main POV)

A helicopter had just landed the helipad on the roof of the Galactic building, letting out a large team of heavily armed Galactic grunt all circled around an aged man with a large, metal briefcase. The man wore an old lab coat that "L06" printed in large font on the back.

As the men made their way into the building, a grunt suddenly stopped and looked behind. He paused for brief moment before dismissing his hunch and quickly caught up with the rest of the time.

Datas slowly came out from underneath the helipad and quickly called his boss. "Cipher, the 'good' doctor will be with you shortly."

**Thank you, Sharp-Shooting Umbreon, for giving such wonderful characters.**

**I'm sure Sally and Blake will get along just fine.**

**Quick note, for anyone still wanting to give me a character, please PM the details. (Character format is posted in the last chapter and I will post a format on my profile)**

**Blake Anderson & Violet Maria belong to Sharp-Shooting Umbreon**

**As Always: Love it, Hate it, Just Review it.  
Gunner out.**


	7. Labor Camps

**Holy crap! I actually UPDATED! And a story that ISN'T HLH!**

**Yeah... sorry for the lack of updates, on this story especially. For some reason I have NO IDEA where I'm going with this anymore... hell, I even feel that this chapter's been sort of... thrown together if you will... so sorry if it isn't up to my usual standards.**

**This was an idea I was playing around with. I got the idea from Foxyjosh's story _Climbing the Corprate Ladder_ so I figure I should give credit where credit is due.**

**Anyway, enough talk. Take it away, Sally!**

**Labor Camps**

(Sally's POV)

"GET UP, YOU WORTHLESS FREAKS!" Rojas shouted as he literally dragged my tail out of my cot, kicking my muzzle in the process. "On your feet, now!" The fatass hissed in a low, hateful tone. Rojas woke the other three in a similar fashion, only difference was they weren't kicked in the face nor were they dragged out of bed. "No talking, eyes forward and if I even SEE one of you make any sudden movements…" He drew his handgun to make a point. Hmm… Rojas seems to be even more stressed out and pissed off than usual, I wonder why?

Rojas commanded me to walk out first and follow Takeshi and ordered the rest of my group to follow. Oliver tightly hugged my furry tail, scared out his mind because of Roja's foul mood. Damn cat nearly caused me to trip! After the Glameow was Violet, who timidly followed use out of room, dragging her feet and tail. One of the guards groaned and hit the poor Espeon in her head with the butt of his gun before pulling out of the room. Blake growled and glared at the human who dared harm his girlfriend, only to get punched in the muzzle by Takeshi. "Did you hear? No talking, freak! That includes growling!" He laughed.

"Shut up, Takeshi!" Rojas ordered turning to face another grunt. "I'm needed elsewhere… take them to the transport and be quick about it." The fatass grumbled as he stormed off.

"Well… you heard him, men… There creatures are being sent to the labor camps. We're going to escort them… any questions?"

Takeshi quickly raised his hand, much to the lead grunts displeasure.

"Yes, Sasaki?" He sighed.

"What are labor camps?" The boy stupidly asked.

The lead grunt groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose while the others started laughing hysterically. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that…" The lead turned to us. "You four are not to make any sounds, keep your eyes forward and no sudden movements… understood? You'll be working in the labor camps today to speed up production." He hissed as signaled his team to place collars around our necks.

Man I hate these things… you can obviously guess the collars they place on our necks are more than just for show. They're rather complicated devices that inhibit our abilities and leave us completely powerless and virtually harmless. How do these things work? How am I supposed to know? I'm just a slave.

Once the collars were securely fastened on our necks, the guards moved us towards the elevators that would take us to the garages. Along the way, I couldn't help but notice that the hallway was a bloody mess! The halls were littered with shattered glass, broken electronics, loose papers and the floor and walls were covered in blood. There was also an alarming number of dead grunts being hauled away, makes me wonder how I missed the scent of blood in air. What the hell happened here?

By some random chance, I happened to have heard two my escorts chat about cause of this chaos as we boarded an elevator. "…So it a lone kid and his Pokémon that this did?" A grunt asked in shock as we began our decent.

"Not this time… It's nothing like what happened years ago." His friend replied. "From what I heard, one of the Atmos spies tried to assassinate Doctor Miles but failed when the Doc triggered the alarm. When the response team arrived, they found the doctor seriously injured and the spy was nowhere to be found. Moments later, another spy was found in this very hall with the Leafeon girl we were keeping isolated from the rest of the morphs."

"Another spy? I thought there was only one!"

"Enough!" The lead grunt quickly silenced the two of them. "You two are not to speak anymore of this! Understood?" The grunts quickly nodded and remained silent until we arrived at our floor. My party was escorted out of the elevator and forced into the back of armored truck.

The truck we loaded into was an old flatbed truck with dirty trap over it, used as a troop transport by the Shinnoh military fifty years ago. It was a miracle the damn thing could even start, let alone move. We sat in the back alongside a few armed guards meant to keep our mouths muzzled and to make sure we wouldn't try to jump ship and escape… Don't know they even bother… it's not like we'd have anywhere else to go. Once we were ready to go, they opened the garage doors and the transport truck slowly left the Galactic base, leaving unhealthy smog in its wake.

Not too long after we left base, Blake broke the silence by whispering to Violet, asking the psychic if she was alright. The truck's engine was rather loud and the grunts were too busy talking amongst themselves to notice their conversation.

"No, I'm not alright." Violet started to cry as she whipped away her tears. "Just look at what they did to me! What they did to us!" She cried.

I quickly covered the psychic's muzzle and looked back at the escorts to make sure they didn't notice. Sure enough, the dumbasses were more interested in their own little conversation then what we were up to. "Keep it down, Princess." I hissed. "Do you _want_ the guards to hear you?"

I removed my paw so she could answer me but she refused to look me in the eye. "…No… but then again, what more can they do to me?" She asked me. "They've already taken my life away from me… turned me into this… this freak! What more can they do?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at the Espeon's words. "I take it you're new here?" I asked. "Hate to break it to you, but there are worse things they can-and will-do you…"

Violet gasped while Blake snarled at me. "Enough! You're just trying to scare us!" He shouted.

Again, I turned to the guards, half expecting them to hear us and force us to be quiet, and again they seemed to have ignored us. What dumbasses…

I sighed as I turned to face the enraged Umbreon morph. "Believe me, I'm not. I'm just saying you could be worse off…" I sighed. "…Have you guys ever heard of labor camps." I asked shuddering at the thought of our destination.

Neither one of them answered, giving me a blank look, giving me my answer.

"Heh, of course you haven't." I chuckled. "Well, it doesn't take much brain power to figure out what happens in a labor camp. But for those of you who haven't already guessed, Galactic use us as tools to mine for precious gems and metals. The first thing that would come to mind would be-"

"Evolution stones." Violet whispered interrupting me.

"Well… stones are an added bonus. After all they are rather rare and valuable, especially among trainers and Galactic's all about making easy money. However, as I said before the stones are seen as icing on cake for Galactic." I explained. "What we're really mining for are the element plates."

"You mean Arceus' mythic plates? They're just that! A myth!" Blake shouted… I'm surprised the guards haven't heard us yet… seriously, we're not even whispering anymore.

"Oh they're real alright. They're real, rare, sturdy and used to make most of the crap that suppresses our powers." I pointed my claws at the collar around his neck "What would normally enhance our powers is being used to disable them; leaving us as valuable as newborn cubs." I chucked a bit at the irony. It's kinda sad actually.

"So… we're basically just living tools? Equipment meant to used until we're no longer useful then thrown away?" Violet meekly asked, shocked at what I just told her.

"Well… yes and no… Galactic does think of us as tools to be used for own gain… but we're used for a completely different purpose." I sighed. I can't believe I'm going to give another lettuce. Seriously, what are those guards doing? Now I actually want them to catch me and taze me into unconsciousness. "Galactic classifies morphs into two separate categories: Workers and soldiers. Doesn't take much brain power to figure out what we are. Soldiers do just what you'd expect them to do… we fight, we kill, we die. Doesn't get any more black and white then that."

"Workers, however, have a number of different roles. And while I've never actually seen any worker morphs I have heard of the kind of manual labor Galactic forces them to do. They do everything from digging holes to building bases to powering generators and I've even heard of a group fire-types being forced to cook for the admins."

"Wow! That sounds cool!" Oliver shouted, obviously entertained at the thought of a Vulpix baking him a cake.

"HEY!" A one of the guards yelled at us, finally noticing us. "No talking! If I hear another peep out of you, I'm shooting you. Understood?" The grey cat nervously nodded, tightly hugging me again. When did I become this kid's teddy bear?

It didn't take long for us to arrive at our destination. Once the truck stopped, the two grunts by the rear of the truck stepped out first while the other two forced us out one by one, I was the last one out. Once I was off of the truck I stood there, mesmerized by the size of the quarry. The quarry was huge! It had to been the size of a small city; and must have been nearly a hundred and fifty feet below sea-level.

The area wasn't fenced off, maybe that was because of the dozen machine-gun towers watching over everything. Those towers looked to have contained four or five grunts; all armed with machine guns and sniper rifles. I'd say the scariest part was the fact that they all had Ghost-type Pokémon floating over their heads, mostly used to try and distract/stun a morph that decided to cross Galactic.

We were escorted to the gates of the quarry where the grunts had a checkpoint set up. These grunts were as 'friendly' as our escorts… one of them slapped my tail as I walked by and grinned at me in a perverted fashion. Believe it or not, this isn't the first time something like this has happened to me. If it wasn't for the collar around my neck or all of the armed guards watching over me, I would've gladly sliced him in two.

It was there that the lead grunt of our group met up with a well dressed executive, most likely the one who ordered us here. "It's about time you showed up." He growled at the lead grunt. "What the hell took you so long?"

"We would've been here sooner, but we had a bit of a mishap back at HQ." The lead grunt responded. "Now may I ask-"

"There is no time for questions!" The executive shouted. He pointed towards an elevator and motioned for us to enter it. "Just load your morphs onto the elevator so they can be lowered into the pit… and hurry! We don't have time to waste."

Upon instruction, we were herded onto the elevator while the humans followed the executive towards the quarries control room. Before leaving us, the lead grunt felt it necessary to remind us that we're Galactic property, and if we refused to work properly we would be disposed of and replaced in the blink of an eye. After the lecture, we were told that there was a group of human grunts down below that would give us our orders and that we were to follow their orders to letter or risk being shot. Once the asshole was done wasting our time the elevator began our slow descent into the pit.

**I still don't this was my best work... but I am proud of the way this chapter turned out...**

**Again, I hope I didn't disappoint too much with this chapter. If you have any suggestions please PM me them and thanks for reading.**

**As Always: Love it, Hate it, Just Review it.  
Gunner out.**


	8. The Coming Storm

**I've had this on my computer for a while and it's taken me a LONG time to actually finish this chapter.**

**I am a really bad person for making you wait this long. I hope this chapter doesn't disapoint.**

**The Coming Storm**

(Main POV, Eterna Galactic Base, executive Emily Richard's office)

Emily's fists were tightly clenched as she listened to her subordinate's damage report. 'How?' She kept asking herself. 'How could they have done so much damage? There were only three… only three of them… and the Leafeon girl was nothing more but an empty husk of meat… how?'

"…Furthermore, the damage we sustained to our morphing machines and vehicles will require weeks, maybe even months to repair. Not to mention the corrupted data we need to-"

"DAMMIT!" She roared, pounding her fist against her desk, frightening the grunt in front of her. "Explain to me how a group as large and powerful as Team Galactic, with thousands of members active all over Shinnoh, with access to hundreds of the strongest and most obedient Pokémon and Pokémorphs, to cutting edge technology and military grade weapons lose to a group of rag-tag trainers that couldn't hit water if they fell out of a boat!"

The grunt was hesitant to answer, afraid of what she might to do to him should she not like his response. "W-well ma'am… we believe that former Galactic members may be helping, even supplying Atmos. Giving them the information and gear needed to take us on."

Emily once more slammed her fists against at her desk. "Impossible! Galactic's security systems and protocols are second to none! If _anyone_ spoke of betraying us, we would hear about it!" Emily shouted. "…Come to think of it… how did the spies even get into our systems?"

"That's something we are unsure of." The grunt responded. "As I was saying, a lot of our data was corrupted by Atmos spies, which is part of reason why we don't know how they slipped into our organization."

Emily closer her eyes and took a deep breath before glaring at the Galactic grunt. "…Remind me again… how many soldiers did we lose to them?"

"T-to be fair, those grunts had little elbow room and were thrown off by the fact that-"

"How many?" She growled.

The grunt visibly shock before hiding his face behind a clipboard. "…hundedfify" The grunt incoherently mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I must have left my hearing aid at home." The executive hissed as she stood up and slowly approached the grunt. "Now I will ask again… How many did we lose?"

"A-about a hundred and fifty… give or take. Even more personnel wounded or incapacitated. Among the wounded is Doctor William Miles who suffered-"

"Are you kidding?" Emily suddenly roared causing the grunt to duck down in fear. "And to think, this morning I was actually looking forward to being put in charge while Mars and Jupiter were out… I almost think they arrange for these disasters to occur just to piss me off." Emily grumbled rubbing the bridge of her nose.

The grunt blankly stared at the executive as she started massaging her forehead. "Uh… Ma-ma'am?" The grunt meekly spoke up. "I have a question to ask…" He said hiding behind his face his clipboard.

There was an awkward silence as the grunt waited for the Emily to reply. "Yes, what is it?" She impatiently shouted.

The man flinched and bit his lip. "AH! …W-well… Some of the team leaders have been a bit… concerned with some of your recent decisions." The grunt told his boss.

"What else is new?" Emily scoffed again. "I can't even decide between soup or salad without someone giving me an odd look… they don't like the way I run this place, well screw them! What do they know about running a large organization such as this one?"

The man before her gulped before speaking again. "It's just… it seems like a rather dumb decision to send away some of our soldier morphs, don't you think? And to the labor camps of all places."

Emily glared at the grunt, wondering if he even realized that he just insulted her. "We were just attacked, you idiot! We lost a good handful grunts to a small band of misfits and our security network is down." She growled. "The morphs aren't stupid; they'll rebel at the first sign of weakness. We just had a breakout last week and now this!" She slammed her fist against her desk once more. "Now do you see why I sent those beasts to the labor camps?"

"Er…" The grunt's pale face looked away from his leader's scowl.

'Why do I even bother talking to these idiots?' She thought wondering what kind of morph she would transform him into. "I sent them away so we would reduce the odds of a massive breakout. You know, divide and conquer. I made special arrangements with the labor camp leaders as soon I got word of this; they agree to take the more aggressive morphs, the ones who are most likely going to be a problem, off of our hands until we have our base operating at one hundred percent again."

"B-but ma'am! What if the morphs-"

"There is nothing to worry about, you idiot." Emily hushed the grunt. "The labor camps are located in isolated areas and are heavily guarded by some of Galactic's finest. To add on to that, the worker morphs are harmless. They have had the fight taken out of them look ago." She sighed as she slowly stood up and walked away from her desk with a troubled look on her face. "Besides, they're not the real problem… are they?" She approached her window and looked at the forest, waiting for the grunt to answer. "I believe you have news for me… about our outpost near Floaroma town, correct?"

The grunt looked at his clipboard, reading the same paragraph over and over again, as he himself couldn't believe it. He had originally decided that he wasn't going tell the executive this out of fear of how she'll react however she seemed to have already learned about this troubling news.

"…One of our bases was overrun by an unknown army of Pokémorphs. Many believe that Atmos backed the attack but a survivor believed that these morphs were independent from them because of the viciousness and boldness of the attackers." The grunt paused for moment, believing that his superior would explode into another fit. However, Executive Emily was surprisingly quiet and listening to every word the Grunt had to say.

He calmed down and continued his report. "They killed everyone, Ma'am… Recruits, veterans, scientists, even Pokémon and newly captured prisoners… however, none of Pokémorph slaves were killed… in fact they disappeared a little before the attack… only two grunts managed to survive the massacre and one is missing both arms, the other is paralyzed from the waist down."

The grunt flinched when Emily raised her hand, afraid she was going to flip out and attack him… however, she seemed surprisingly clam even after given the troublesome news. "…Hm… really?" She asked her subordinate as she began to pace about, rubbing her chin. "…Well this news. They have formed the group faster than anticipated…" She mumbled to herself.

"E-excuse me ma'am?" The grunt asked confused about what his boss had just said… had she expected something like to happen?

She simply laughed and gave him an unsettling look. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with… you're dismissed." She calmly said sitting behind her damaged desk. "Please leave… I have a private call to make." While the grunt was puzzled why Emily was so calm and peaceful all of a sudden, he was just glad that she wasn't angry anymore. He quickly ran out of the office, relieved to be away from that crazy boss of his.

(Sally's POV)

We were ordered by our human escorts to guard the morphs digging in what they called "the Pit." If you haven't already guessed it, the Pit is where all the work gets done, outlined by metal fences. Amazingly enough, from what I can tell, these fences are completely normal… seriously, no barbed wire and there doesn't seem to be electricity running through it. It's only purpose seems to be dividing the area, letting the morphs where they're allowed to work and where they aren't welcome. I guess the machine-gun nest overlooking this sinkhole is enough to keep any sane morph from causing trouble.

We were shoved through the gates and lead into a building where humans there decided where we would go. Once inside the building, I was shocked to find so many Pokémorphs in one place. There had to be over five dozen of us, all being carted around by heavily arm humans with some of the fiercest looking Pokémon I've ever seen. What the hell is going on here? Why are all these morphs here?

"Alright, listen up!" A well dress executive suddenly addressed his men. "Takeshi, I want you to lead the freaks over section one-one-three. They are to help the workers excavate. If they give you any reason to suspect they're going to attack, you can shoot them, but **don't** kill them." The man growled. "Understood?"

"Wh-wha? M-me? All by myself?" Takeshi suddenly exclaimed. "Without any help or extra-."

"Takeshi!" The executive roared. "If don't want to lead them perhaps you wish to join them?"

Takeshi took a step back and nervously nodded. "Y-yessir." He meekly replied. "Er, I mean no sir! Or yes… or…" The well-dressed man gave the kid a glare causing the boy to shut up. "I-I'll just escort these creatures out of here, then…"

"Good… section 113 is through those doors on the left hand side." The executive pointed towards the end of a hallway. "Just follow the signs and you should find it. When you arrive at the section gates, another group of grunt will take over and put these worthless freaks to work, understood?" Takeshi nodded. "Then get to work." The man hissed as he turned to face another group of newly transferred morphs.

Takeshi sheepishly took the lead and led us down the hall, following the signs as he was instructed to do. The kid was slowly leading the way with his Pokéball in one hand and his weapon in the other, fearfully looking back at us every few seconds or so. For my own amusement, I decided to flash a toothy grin at him whenever he did this, frightening the poor boy enough to wet his pants. By the time we arrived at the gates, the stupid kid was almost in tears and his pants were soaked in urine. Disgusting, yes and the stench was unbearable, but it was worth it.

Along the way, I couldn't help but notice way the other grunts were looking at us. It's not usual for the Galactic creeps to give us Pokémorphs dirty looks every now and then, but the way these guys were looking at us was different. They were giving us disgusted, hateful glares as if we did something wrong. I even heard a couple of them talking about killing a few us to "get back at those filthy animals" as one grunt put it. I wonder what's got them this pissed off at us.

When we arrived at the place executive spoke of, the lead grunt gave Takeshi a confused look before sighing and directing the poor bastard to the restrooms, handing him a spare pair of pants. I stifled a giggle as he slowly walked away, bowing his head in humiliation. One of the guards must have noticed my grin because I felt a jolt of electricity course through my body. I knew I was going to suffer for that eventually… still it was worth it.

The guards quickly forced us through the doors and led us the rocky edges of the pit where several Pokémorphs were already hard at work excavating the area, searching the rubble for the fabled elemental plates. There had to been a least twenty morphs in this area alone however, only two of them were actually doing any digging. The rest were sorting the rubble into two different dump trucks, one was half full of all sorts of treasures that would fetch a small fortune in the market. I saw all sorts of evolutionary stones, gems and even fossils in one giant pile, the sight caused my jaw to hit floor. It was unbelievable!

The other truck, however, had only a small pile of different colored plates. The very plates the workers were sent into search for. There were only a handful of these plates, however, and many of them were the same color, white. The humans didn't look happy about the small amount of plates and released their Pokémon. Treating that if they fail to reach their quota this week, the workers were going to pay.

Upon seeing our arrival, the lead grunt ordered us to help out with the excavation. Violet foolishly tried to explain that we aren't workers, but that only earned her a slap across the face. Blake growled at quickly moved to help his girlfriend only to be shocked by a number of different electric-types. "That's enough!" The leader order his Pokémon to stop attacking. "I think we've reached an understanding… now, get to work." He order as turned his back to "discipline" a couple more Pokémorphs.

I offered to help Blake up but the Umbreon refused. He batted my paw away, quickly stood up and went to help Violet up. The Espeon had tears in her eyes and was shaking slightly. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the poor girl. But honestly, I don't feel like getting tazed for no reason. I reminded the loving couple that if we didn't get to work, the guards would most likely shock us again and lead everyone to excavation site.

Upon arriving, we were greet by an annoying cheerful Lopunny morph, who bounced all around actually excited to see some newcomers… I hate her already.

"HELLO~!" She cheerfully shouted. "Welcome to the Pit! My name is Krissie! Krissie Jones and I'm SO glad to meet you all! What are you names?"

"None of your business!" I snarled causing the bunny to back up a little.

"But if you're going to help us, the least you can do is give us your names." She countered.

Blake gave me an evil grin and quickly told the bunny that my name was 'Fluffy.' I growled at him and clenched my clawed paws as best I could before Violet quickly corrected the Umbreon and introduced us. The rabbit giggled and asked us to follow her, cheerfully hopping off into the quarry. I let out a heavy sigh and trailed behind the others, dragging my tail as I reluctantly followed behind Krissie.

"Why are you so Mew damn happy?" I suddenly asked.

The rabbit stopped bouncing and looked in our direction. "Because it's so nice to see we finally get some help! Me and Charcoal have been digging alone in this part of the pit for over a month now!"

"Wh-what?" Violet suddenly spoke up. "There are… only two of you working here?

"That's because the two of us were transferred here a while ago… there were more of us but recently, the bigger, stronger morphs have been transported out of here. I think they said something about keeping the stronger Pokémorphs on lock down and dump all the weaklings in the quarry pits." Krissie explained causing me to clench my fist… Does this mean they think I'm a weak?

"Do you know why they're doing this?" Violet asked.

"Because Atmos is coming to save us!" she cheered.

"Oh joy…" I flatly replied. The female Espeon looked at me with a bewildered look on her muzzle.

"No, really! I heard they freed another camp just last week!" She cheered again. "They slaughtered all of the Galactic grunts and freed all of the morphs! I know they'll be coming here to save us soon!"

"A-Atmos?" Violet asked me.

I gave the Espeon a sour look before glaring at the overly happy Lopunny. "Don't make me laugh! What makes you think those people will 'save' us?" I questioned the happy-go-lucky normal-type.

"I just told you! They already freed camp last week! And I heard about the breakout at the Galactic Headquarters, it HAD to have been Atmos preparing for an attack!" …She can't possibly be this naïve. Can she?

"You've got to be kidding!" I cried. "Galactic views us as disposable tools, what makes you think Atmos doesn't think of us the same way?"

"Because no morphs were killed in the outpost attack! Atmos must have rescued them!"

An older morph laughed as he approached us. "Telling tales again, Krissie?" I took one look at him and could help but gawk. This guy is HUGE! He's looked to have been boarding on seven feet tall and a thick, muscular build that would take bodybuilders years to obtain. His hands were large, covered in dry, faded grey scales and had very sharp, white claws growing out of his fingers. His long, fiery tail swayed behind his large, grey scaled wings as walked our way. "It's good to see some fresh meat here," The morph chuckled, flashing his razor sharp fangs. "I hope this crazy little bunny isn't being too much of a pain in the tail."

I couldn't answer. All I could do was stand there and gawk at him like an idiot. This guy is by far one of the largest morphs I've ever met. Why the hell do they a guy like him here? The rest of my "team" all seemed to have been as surprised and intimidated as I was. Violet was trembling a bit, hiding behind Blake who took a defensive stance, growling at the Charizard. Oliver, however, seemed to have ignored the morph's intimidating appearance and ran right up to him.

"You look AWESOME!" The cat shouted as ran around the morph, checking the dragon out. "I always wanted a pet Charizard when I was younger! They're so awesome and strong!"

I thought for sure the dragon would've roasted the kitten for the 'pet' remark, but I swear I actually saw the reptile blush a bit. "Why thank you, kid. It's nice to know that my appearance doesn't freak out everyone I meet." He beamed before turning to Krissie. "You haven't been spreading those rumors again, have you?"

The Lopunny simply nodded with a smile on her muzzle… making me want to strangle her for being so cheerful. "No, Charcoal I would never do such a thing." She grinned.

"Right…" The dragon chuckled a bit before turning to us again. "Please excuse Krissie. She's rather young and easily excited… and really shouldn't be spreading stupid rumors like that around."

The Lopunny gave the fire-type a dirty look before blowing him a raspberry.

The massive morph simply ignored his teammate and approached the quarry wall. He clenched his hand and suddenly punched the quarry wall, causing the wall to break and crumble into small pieces. "I'm sorry, but we really don't have time for pleasantries. You don't want to know what Galactic does to slackers." The old dragon once more punched the quarry wall, causing another small landslide. "You're to search the rumble I make and take any stones you find over to that mine car over there." The fire-type explained, pointing to a mine car that already looks full of stones. "If you find any plates, you're to hand them to one of the guards stationed at the gates immediately."

I nodded and simply complied with what the dragon had ordered which is easy for me. I learned the golden rule a long time ago. The rule is simple, just shut up and do what you're told and you'll live to see another day. The other, however, haven't learned this rule yet. I had to walk Oliver over the rubble and show him what we were looking for, lucky for me there was a recently unearth fire stone lying on the ground.

"U-uh… um…" Violet began to speak only to have her voice trail off, too frightened by the older, larger morph's appearance. "W-we…Uh… I thought…" The shy Espeon stammered.

"We want to know about this Atmos group." Blake suddenly spoke. "I've never heard about that group until now. So who are they? And why are they fighting against Galactic? Who runs them?"

Charcoal sneered as he once more demolished the quarry wall. "Asking questions like that can get a morph killed… especially if those morphs are slacking." He responded motioning to rubble. "Besides… that's not exactly an easy question to answer. There are so many rumors and lies regarding them, it's hard to tell what's fact and what's fiction. And if the guards hear us talking about their enemies…"

Blake scowled at Charcoal before bowing his head in defeat and slowly approaching the pile of rubble the dragon had left for him, dragging his dropping tail between his legs. I must say, that's a real good look for him. "…So… what am I searching for again?" He asked, leering at the fire-type.

"Anything the humans deem valuable, of course." The Charizard picked out a small, gold nugget that was sticking out of the wall. "I bet this is something they'd want to see."

"But it's not what their after, is it?" I inquired as the rest of us helped Blake sort the rubble, tossing the useless rocks into a hole in ground. "They want to find more of Arceus's elemental plates."

The morph nodded his reptilian head, once more attacking the quarry wall. "You're rather sharp for a soldier morph." He sneered.

"Okay, now how about you answer my question. What do you know about Atmos?" Blake repeated his question.

Charcoal chuckled at the Umbreon. "Funny, I don't remember promising you an explanation." Blake growled at the fire-type, baring his fangs at the dragon in an attempt to force him to talk. "No need to get so worked up, kid." The overgrown lizard smirked, most likely amused by the smaller morph's action. "I'll tell you what you want to know, but you have to keep working." The Umbreon relax his stance and slowly nodded, still glaring at the fire-type.

"I'm not sure how reliable this is, but supposedly, after the original leader of Team Galactic disappeared, there was a bit of a power struggle between his remaining admins. They all had different visions for the future of this team, hell I heard Saturn actually tried to get Galactic to help undo some of the damage they caused." The dragon explained as he continued to attack the quarry wall. "I'm not sure how long this feud lasted, but it wasn't really anything that serious. There was very little actual fighting and not many people got hurt from these isolated battles."

He stopped and waited as Violet and I picked up a couple of plates. Two guards had noticed our findings and marched up to us. The two snatched the plates out of our paws and told us to get back to work, threatening to shoot us if we didn't comply. I'm actually surprised they're not listening in on what we have to say. For all they know, we couple planning a revolt or something.

Oliver seemed to have been oblivious to everything that was happening. He had found a shiny gem and started playing with it, pushing it back and fourth between his paws the same way a housecat would. It must be nice not having a care in the world.

"However," The Charizard resumed his explanation. "that didn't last long… as you know, Cyrus had three admins, Mars, Jupiter and Saturn… however, several years ago a new admin rose to power, forcing the other admins to follow his views and his leadership. It's rumored that this man was originally called admin Mercury, a man who was banished to Iron Island due his defeat at the hands of two mere trainers."

"I think I've heard about that." Violet suddenly spoke. "One of the two was said to be the current Sinnoh Champion, right?"

Charcoal shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I don't care much for league battles." He sighed. "Anyway, after Team Galactic's defeat at Spear Pillar Summit, Mercury returned to Canalava City where he began to recruit people for a new Team Galactic. Once he had enough man power, he marched on the Galactic HQ and announced himself their new leader. Saturn wasn't present at the time because he was visiting Oreburg at time."

Another guard overheard us talking and shouted at us, scaring Oliver. The cat stopped playing with the gem and hid behind my puffy tail. The grunt told us to stop talking get back to work. He released a feral Garchomp from his Pokéball and told the beast to keep an eye on us while he returned to seat and took a nap. I'm actually surprised it took them this long to realize we were talking.

Charcoal continued his explanation in a quieter tone as we all resumed our work. "Saturn soon received word about Mercury's take over and took some of his most trusted people to meet the new leader. After that, I'm not sure what exactly happened. People say that there was a huge fight, while others say that the real Saturn was killed or captured by Galactic. Of course these are just rumors. The end result was that Saturn and followers fled to Eterna Forest and formed Team Atmos, a gang whose goal is to destroy Galactic."

"Nice history lesson there, gramps." Blake grumbled, mildly satisfied with the explanation the Charizard morph gave him. "So how come I've never heard about them before? How new is this team?"

The grey scaled giant once again shrugged. "I don't know. It's like I told you before, kid, I don't much about them, no one does. All anyone has to go on are rumors."

Blake groaned in frustration before digging out a blue sphere from the rubble and tossing at the sleeping grunt. The Garchomp was too busy glaring at the Charizard morph pounding away the quarry wall to notice its trainer get nailed on the head. The grunt fell out of his chair landed on his face. The grunt quickly got back and glared at us, demanding to know who threw that sphere at him… of course, none of us were willing to talk. We just threw ourselves into our work, not even noticing him. After a few death threats and about a couple of minutes of him flailing his arms like a lunatic, the other grunts took notice and asked him to shut up and get to work.

While the humans were dealing with the lunatic grunt, I glared at Blake for almost getting us in serious trouble. "What's wrong with you?" I hissed. "Do you have idea what kind of trouble you could've gotten us into?"

"I don't see what the problem is." The smartass Umbreon smirked. "They didn't see me throw the sphere. And that guy over there was sleeping when he was supposed to be watching us. It serves the bastard right for sleeping on the job."

"Perhaps Sandra has a point, Blake." Violet suddenly spoke up. "You really shouldn't give these people any reason to harm us… remember what happened to arm?" She asked.

Blake clutched his left forearm and growled, bringing my attention to the gash he had running along his forearm. The large scar had cut across his arm and split the glowing ring he had on his arm. "Yeah… I remember…" He solemnly replied.

"Hey, you worthless freaks!" One of the grunts shouted at us again. "Get back to work or no dinner for the next few weeks!"

And with those inspiring words, we silently returned to our tasks. However, I can't help but think about how active Atmos has been these last few months… I wonder what this means for us…

**Again, I am real sorry for the wait and I want to thank WOWfan123 for her Lopunny, Krissie Jones. I hope I did her character justice.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you any suggetions or ocs, please send them to me via PM. I could use the suggetions TBH. =/**

**And as always: Love it, Hate it, Just Review it  
****Gunner out.**


End file.
